Zapped
by NO LONGER CONTAGiOUS
Summary: A fluffy AangxOC fanfic, and other pairings, where Aang is dared to ask out some girl who he never would have even talked to in the first place. A lot more pairings, like Toko, and ZukoxOC classic onesided Kataang But then what about Sokka? R&R!
1. Zap

Disclaimer: Did you _really _think that I owned A: TLA?

A/N- Hello, people. I really, really, really, really, _really_ want a beta, and I have no clue how this whole thing works. So, who wants to be a beta?

She sung the words softly as she walked, slowly walking down the sidewalk. It was pretty quiet for a Thursday afternoon.

"Yeah-huh your sex is on fire!" she screamed loudly. She didn't care if the people at the other side of the street looked at her funny.

"That's real cute!" a familiar looking boy called to her from the other side of the street.

She ignored him. His friend nudged him, "Please shut up."

He looked familiar to her too. She kept walking not bothering to do anything about the annoying boy across the street. She was just happy she got to disturb the unnatural silence.

**A/N- Okay, just the most random little tidbit of a thing ever, but I also had no clue what I was writing the fanfiction for anyways, or who would be paired up with this OC. Just saying.**

**Okay, onwards and upwards.**

She sat in the back of the room as always. She never dared to sit in the front, because if she was even called on, she might have died from humiliation, since she never paid attention enough to learn the answers.

She watched some nerdy little 'front-rower' answer a question and rolled her eyes. Her flame-red hair covered her face again, as she begun to draw on her notebooks some more.

~Line Break~

He knew it was a juvenile game. Super juvenile, he hadn't played it in a while, since like, 7th grade. But still, he was 'Zapped'.

Being 'Zapped' was when someone writes a time on the back of your hand, and then, on the palm of their hand, they write the name of a person you're dared to ask out.

He looked at the time on the back of his hand, 12:20, in the middle of lunch. He was itching to look at the palm of his hand but he knew he couldn't, because Toph, the 'Zapper' was sitting next to him.

"I can't get a _hint?_" he whispered to her.

"No," she laughed harshly.

"This is mean," he said, sighing, "And really fourth grade."

Toph smiled, "Whatever."

"And if it's Katara, I won't talk to you for a week!"

"Some punishment," she muttered.

Last year, Aang had a major crush on Katara and then, he confessed her love to her, and then, rejected, since; "They were too close, as friends, he was too young, and she was dating Zuko at the time." Then, of course, they broke up pretty nastily, which made Aang feel a lot better.

"But it's not Katara, so you can untwist your panties now."

"Oh shut up, Toph—Wait, what?"

"You know, you're getting your panties in a bunch, so you can untwist them…"

"Would you like the class to wait for you two to finish your conversation?" the teacher asked. He glared at Toph and Aang.

"That would be really cool if you would—"

"No, sir, Toph is just crazy."

The teacher smiled at Aang, and the continued teaching.

"Toph," he said quietly, "You're going to be the death of me."

Toph just grinned proudly.

The fire-headed girl stepped into the cafeteria, and took her usual seat by the window. She wasn't eating, she didn't normally eat at lunch, she just observed.

Miyu, a friend of hers watched her, "You're never going to put any meat on those super skinny bones of yours."

"Please stop," she said, rolling her eyes. "If I was hungry, then I'd eat, but I'm not, so I won't, so, leave me alone bitch."

"Ouch, how mean are you?"

"Super mean," she said. She watched Miyu pull the paper off of red velvet cupcake she was eating.

"You sure you don't want a bite?" she asked.

"Yup," she said. She put her heads in her hand and watched what was going on around her.

12:20

It was time for Aang to look at the palm of his hand.

"You got 'Zapped'?" Zuko laughed, watching Aang read his hand. "What are you a fourth grader?"

"Oh shut up," Toph said, "We had _History_, you know how boring that class is, dip-shit."

Katara glared at Toph, "nice girls don't swear."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Read it, fool."

Aang's eyes scanned his palm. There wasn't a name written there, but faintly, in green ink, he could see '15' written there.

His face darkened. "_15_ Toph, really?"

Toph burst out in a fit of laughter. She couldn't help it.

"You're going to pay for this, Toph," he grumbled.

"Just don't do it," Katara said, glaring at her juvenile friend.

"No, I'll do it," Aang said, glaring at Toph as well. "But like I said, she's going to pay."


	2. Ask

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own A: TLA.

Kthanksbye.

-Ask-

"OhmyAgni," Miyu laughed, eyes trained on Aang, "Do you see that super straight arrow kid coming over here? Dude, this is going to be hilarious!"

"What is? Some kid walking in our general direction?" the flame headed girl said, not even minding that she dampened her 'best friends' mood completely.

"I don't know why we hang out," she muttered.

"And _I'm _a straightedge, sort of, so frankly, it's not that big of a deal."

Miyu glared, "Yeah, a real straightedge."

"When was the last time you saw me—"

"Uhm, 15?"

15, the red-headed girl stopped her rant, "What?"

Aang looked at her, like she had just bitten him. "Sorry…" 15 said. "What's up?"

"Nothing, but, uhm, I want to know if…uhm…would," he was squirming around.

"Spit it out, Baldie," Miyu said.

"Yeah…uhm…what's your name?"

"Aang," he said, "And I wanted to know if… you—if you had time, I would totally understand if you didn't—"

"Seriously, you couldn't stall anymore than that," she said.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to do something sometime."

Miyu, the black haired girl next to 15 busted up with laughter. "You…cannot…be…serious!" she said in-between fits of laughter.

"Will you shut up?" 15 said scolding. "Oh and why are you even talking to me?"

Aang looked at her, "What?"

"Why are you talking to me?" she said blatantly.

"Uhm, because…" Aang said, "I want to go…out. With you."

"Please leave," she said, rolling her eyes, and swiping her finger along Miyu's frosted cupcake. She licked the frosting off her finger and stared him down until he left.

~Line Break~

"So what happened?" Sokka (who had just gotten there) asked. "They filled me in."

"She…she…"

"She rejected you hard, didn't she?" Toph laughed.

He just glared at her, "Please stop."

"RE-JE-CTED REJECTED!" Toph yelled. (A/N-yeah, this was a cheer from the people auction episode of Zoey 101. And, no, Toph would not have watched that.)

Aang buried his face in his hand. "Toph, you little She-Demon."

"That was mean Toph; you knew how this would end. You can't just be mean to people like that all the time!"

"Oh, Katara, like you were so nice when you rejected him?"

Sokka just sat at the edge of the table, laughing quietly.

Katara blushed.

"Well, she did have a boyfriend, so what did you really expect?"

Toph rolled her eyes again, "Like you guys lasted forever."

Aang just blinked at his friends. They weren't very kind, he concluded.

"You guys suck," he muttered.

He looked up from his hands, where 15 was still kind of written there, and looked at her. She was looking at him too.


	3. Dye

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

A/N- Okay, I have a new best friend. SpikeDawg is officially the greatest person ever, for putting Zapped on a story alert. Thanks! Now, you win a cookie! Yum…

"You were really mean to that kid," 15 said, walking to Miyu's house afterschool.

"You say that like yu were some freaking Saint."

15 rolled her eyes.

"Now, anyway, I think you should go out with Mr. StraightArrow," Miyu said.

Miyu, the same girl who thought all straightarrows were losers, who didn't know how to have fun, and were prefect goodie little two shoes, who cried to their mommies about meanies? Miyu, the girl who laughed in his face for even suggesting that he and 15 went out? Miyu, the girl who thought Mr. StraightArrow and his friends come from a different world, even though they took a bunch of classes together? And now, that same Miyu wanted her to date him.

"Are you high?" 15 asked.

"No, stupid," Miyu laughed.

"You're an idiot," 15 muttered, shaking her head. "Why would I date him?"

"Because I said so," Miyu stated, like she had just informed 15 that the sky is blue. "It would be hilarious if you went out with him. Seriously, I could ust imagine him taking you out somewhere _preppy_… in, _khakis_."

15 cringed at the word khaki. "Please stop this."

"You say that a lot," Miyu observed.

15 cocked her head to the side. "Should we dye my hair tonight? We can go to Ricky's in like, an hour or something, and then we can do it here."

"Stop changing, the topic. You're too mellow for a self-proclaimed badass."

"Bad ass? When did I ever proclaim myself a badass?" 15 asked. "Everyone just assumes you're a bad ass when you wear black, and your nickname is a number, and you dye your hair a new color every month. I don't drink or smoke, frankly I'm not really that cool."

Miyu looked at 15 and smiled, "Oh 15, you're such a freak."

15 laughed, "Coming from you, that's a serious compliment."

Miyu smiled, "Hey, Freak, are you hungry?" she walked into the kitchen.

"A little bit."

Miyu reached to the top shelf. "What color do you want your hair?"

"Blue," she mused quietly, "Maybe purple. Actually, I'm cool with pretty much good with any color, as long as I don't look like a scene kid."

Miyu smiled, she handed 15 a bag of chips and a Coke, and they made their way to Miyu's room.

~Line Break~

"Cheer up, Tinkle Toes," Toph said, grinning.

"If you really cared about me," Aang grumbled, "You wouldn't be constantly sending me into these downward spirals of depression."

Toph chuckled.

Aang was driving Toph home, like he always did. "Hey, Toph? Remind me why we're friends again?"

Toph ignored that, and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "You know I got that 15 girls number?"

"What? From who?"

"Zuko. I think she used to be friends with Mai."

"Used to be?"

"Yeah, apparently, they had this big argument because Mai and Azula thought that fat girl next to 15 was wasn't good enough to hang out with her friends, so they had this bug falling out thing. How can you not remember that? It was all people talked about for ages."

Aang, who was normally not into gossip, smiled to himself, hoping 15 had face the same kind of humiliation he had.

~Line Break~

"I want to know why, 15 mused, while Miyu was rubbing the pink dye into 15's hair.

"Why what?" Miyu asked, getting way too much dye on her forehead.

"I want to know why Mr. StraightArrow asked my out."

"Probably 'cause you're hot."

15 scoffed, "Yeah, right, you know the kind of girls that kid goes for."

"No, I don't." Miyu said, "I think I'm done with your hair."

"You know Katara?" 15 asked, beginning to put her hair in a messy, too big Top-Knot.

"The senior?"

"Yeah, apparently, he asked her out, and she rejected him pretty harshly, 'cause she was dating Zuko."

"Ew," Miyu asked

"Ew, what?"

"Ew, Zuko."

"Zuko's not that bad."

"Zuko's pretty bad."

15 rolled her eyes, "I think he's pretty hot, frankly."

"Puh-lease, he's so not cute in any way, shape or form."

"Whatever, but, Zuko's, like, gorgeous," 15 shrugged.

"I think that Sokka kid's pretty hot, though, not gonna lie."

"Are you kidding me? Ponytail? You have serious issues, stupid."

"You're in love with Scarface, so just shut up about me."

"That's mean," 15 said, leaning back from her perch on the wall of the tub. "Don't call him that."

"Okay, Preacher Lady, 'cause _you're_ sweeter than sugar."

"I _so _am," 15 grinned.

"Do you want to watch something?" Miyu asked, changing the subject.

"Nah, I think the dye has to come out now."

"Okay, well, I'm going to go and watch something."

15 nodded. She took her clothes off, and stepped into the shower.

~Line Break~

"So, how are you going to get Toph back?" Sokka asked Aang.

It was after school, and they were all sitting in their favorite hang out, a diner only a little ways from their school.

"Get me back?" Toph asked. "What do you mean? What for?"

The entire table, save Zuko, turned to gape at her.

"What do you think?" Katara said, "For making him as out that scary chick!"

"She wasn't that scary," Aang said defensively.

"Yeah, she was. But, Toph, have you forgotten everything that happened today? It was, like, less than 5 hours ago!" Katara said, scolding Toph again.

Toph rolled her eyes, chuckling slightly, "Oh yeah, _that_."

"Well," Sokka said, "I think you should go with a classic prank. Why don't you 'Pants' her?"

"Come near my pants," Toph threatened, "and you _die_."

Zuko stood up from his chair, "I'm gonna go get that girl's number over there," he said, walking away.

"What's with him?" Katara asked.

"I'm pretty sure he thinks he's, like, a sex-god or something," Toph, the one who known him the longest, "but unless Katara puts out, he's definitely a virgin."

Once again, Toph's crude nature caused the entire table to spit out their water and sodas.

"Toph, someone needs to put a filter on your mouth," Aang said, wiping his water on the table.

"I DID NOT SLEEP WITH ZUKO!" Katara yelled to her,

"It's true she didn't," Zuko said, his hands on the back of Katara's chair, causing her to jump.

"If you two had slept together," Sokka said, "Zuko would have been dead by now."

"Yeah, sure," Zuko said, rolling her eyes.

"So, did you get that girl's number?"

"Yeah, she was pretty hot. But she talks a lot."

"You guys are pigs," Katara said, glaring.

"I love it when you talk dirty," Zuko said, narrowing her eyes at her.

Katara blushed, "I'm going to go buy another soda, since I spat in this one, since Toph can't keep her dirty little mouth shut. Does anybody want anything?"

"No, we're good," Sokka said, speaking for everyone.

"Can I get custard?" Toph asked.

"No."

Katara walked away.

Then, after a few minutes, Katara came back, and Zuko and Sokka continued to talk about girls, Katara and Toph talked about foul mouths and girly behavior, and Aang though about how he would get back at Toph.

A/N- Okay, read and review. I doubt Zuko has seen Grease enough times to quote it, but whatevs. I kinda like Miyu, do you? I also love 15, obvi, since she's my OC. Yeah, I know Zuko's a little OOC. Also, Zuko is a sex-god, don't you think?


	4. City

A/N- Hello all. 1) Clover, SpikeDawg45 and XoAirbenderoX are my official new best friends (which is me thanking you for reviewing). It's now too late for the rest of you to get my undying love and gratitude. But you can get my sometimes alive love and gratitude, of you too, review.

2) I really want to do some review responses in the chapters, so those'll be at the bottom.

3) I'm sorry. There's some bad cursing in here (don't blame me, blame Miyu) so on Miyu's behalf, I apologize.

-City-

Aang knew what he was going to do. 15 knew what she was going to do as well. They were ready for each other, just waiting until their paths cross, and soon enough, it would, since they were in the same class. Their reasons were both evil, Aangs probably more than 15's, but that didn't really matter at the moment. All that mattered were there plans, which weren't going to be screwed up, at all, by anyone, or anything.

~Line Break~

They were in their classroom, it was first period history, and Aang couldn't take his eyes off of 15. He didn't know she was dyeing her hair a new color. The pink did look very cool, but he knew his dad wouldn't like it quite as much as he did, but, it wasn't bout his dad. Actually, they probably wouldn't even be _that _serious, if he could avoid it.

15 could feel the little bald kid's eyes on her. It was definitely creepy, and she couldn't help but feel like he _knew._ Like he knew what she was going to do. Like he planed on busting her for the evil person she was. She wasn't going to do it. She couldn't, not after him staring. It was just _too_ creepy.

After class, Aang walked over to her desk.

"15?" he asked.

She looked horrified. "Uhm, yes?"

Her look made him as scared as she looked. "I was wondering…_still _wondering, if you wanted to go out with me."

Her look went from horrified to astonished in an awful hurry. "What?"

"Seriously, just one date! If you really have that terrible of a time, I'll never talk to you again!"

The kids around them stared at them. "What's going on?"

"Look, Baldie—"

"Just say yes, what can it hurt?"

15 took a deep breath, "_Fine_."

Then, she left the room with surprising speed.

~Line Break~

"He _asked you out?_" Miyu asked, "Again? How'd you reject him this time?"

"…"

"Oh, shit. You said yes didn't you?"

15 blushed so much, that her cheeks matched her hair.

"Why the fuck would you say yes? What the fuck is your problem?"

"Stop cursing!"

Miyu glared, "Then tell me why the fucking hell you said yes!"

"Didn't you want me to say yes? Didn't you tell me I should?"

"I wasn't serious, you idiot! This is a horrible idea!"

"Miyu, shut up, all I want to know is why he asked me out in the first place. Then I'll dump his ass, okay?"

"No! This isn't a good idea at all! Can you imagine?"

"Imagine what?"

"My rep will be ruined! If I'm seen hanging out with you, handing out with that _loser_ I'll be an outcast with all my friends!"

"_Our _friends, you mean?"

"I'll be the poster child for those 'Forever Alone' things on tumblr! I'll _be _the 'Forever Alone' guy! My head will just morph like that! Is that what you want? To mutate your only friend?"

"Miyu, shut up," 15 scowled, picking her stuff from off the park bench they were sitting on.

"This is ridiculous, can you think of people other than yourself for once? Please."

"Miyu, I'm leaving. I'll see you tomorrow," 15 stood, and began to walk home. It was kind of cold, but it was only early October, so she wasn't _too_ cold.

As she walked down a long street, she saw Baldie walking across the street. Not wanting to be seen, she pulled her hair up into the hood of the hooded sweater she was wearing, and looked away from him.

He, however, saw her as she was putting her hair up.

"15?" he said loudly.

15 ignored him, continuing to walk at a brisk pace.

"It's me, _Aang_."

_So _that's _what his name is_, 15 thought. She knew she couldn't evade him, so she crossed the street, and walked up next to him.

"Hey, what are you doing around here?" he asked, instantly regretting it, which was weird, since he about begged her to go out with him. He ought to be even somewhat comfortable with her.

"My house I a few blocks from here," she jerked her thumb behind her back, "Over that-a-way."

"Really, my house is over there," he jerked _his _thumb behind him, in the other direction, "Like, a block away."

"Cool…" she dragged out, "Well, I've got to get home and… uhm, take care of my sister."

"You have a sister?"

"Yeah," she said.

There was an awkward pause between the two, and then, Aang said, "Well, I'll let you go, but, wait, I don't have your phone number!"

"Oh," she said, sighing, and pulling her phone out of her pocket. "Her, give me yours." He was hesitant at first, because he didn't want her to take his phone and _run_ or something. But, then, he gave her his phone, and punched his number into her phone.

"Well, then," she said, taking her phone back, and handing him his, "nice seeing you."

"Uhm," Aang said, "I don't want this to be weird between us, since we're going to be—"

"Then don't make it weird," she said quietly. "Look, I've really got to go, but I'll see you later Bald—Aang."

"Bye 15, I'll see you tomorrow."

15 began to walk down the street, and the only thing she could think was that she didn't even have a sister.

~Line Break~

"Hey guys," Zuko, who was the last of the gAang to show up.

"LATE!" Toph cried, "What should his late penalty be _this time_?"

Zuko was often late; his penalty was usually that he had to buy everyone some sort of food. Zuko had noticed that no one else ever got this penalty. Maybe he was just the only one who was ever late.

"How about I by you all ice cream and Toph shuts up?" Zuko said, playfully punching Toph in the shoulder.

Toph punched him in the shoulder back, and then held onto his arm. "Sounds good to me!"

They all began to walk through the city, looking for something to do, since it was just a lazy Saturday afternoon.

Aang walked next to Zuko and Toph in there little 'embrace' if you'd call it that, brimming over with happiness. "I _did _it! I asked 15 out again, and she said yes. So, ha. In your face Toph!"

"What?" Toph said, disentangling herself from Zuko. "What are you talking about?"

"You dared me to ask 15 out—"

"Yeah, I know what I did. Why did you ask her out a second time?"

"To rise to your challenge! To throw it back in your face with a triumphant 'HA!'"

"You're beginning to sound a helluva lot like Sokka. But, still, that's a horrible idea."

"Yeah," Katara piped in, "You're just going to hurt her feelings."

"Does 15 even have feelings?" Sokka asked.

"Shut up," Katara scolded.

"I'm not going to mess with her—" Aang began.

"Just because you don't mean to, doesn't mean it can't happen. You're going to wind up doing that, just by asking her out and stringing her along."

"But—"

"And, despite what that idiot Sokka says, she _is_ just a girl with feelings."

"This is beginning to sound like a Lifetime movie," Toph said, frowning.

Zuko took her by the shoulder, "Let's go somewhere," he said to her, "Do you all just want to meet up at the fountain in, say, 20 minutes? You guys can have your talk and Toph and I—"

"Twenty minutes guys," Toph said, walking off with him.

The other three just looked at each other, slightly stunned.

"Was it just me, or did it sound like they were about to go off and _do it_?" Sokka said.

Aang's eyes were wide, as he watched Toph walk away with Zuko. "It definitely did sound like that."

"Yay!" they heard Toph yell loudly, "Ice Cream!"

"Thank god they're only going for ice cream," Katara said, sighing and putting a hand to her chest, "because if they weren't, I'd have to gouge Zuko's eyes out."

Aang laughed lightly and breathily. "We really don't have to finish this talk," he said, sighing. "I get it, and you guys are making me feel horrible, by the way."

"It's our job, Aang, we're practically family, all we do is make your life miserable," Sokka said.

Aang smiled. "Well, then, we have twenty minutes to kill."

~Line Break~

15 walked through the streets of the city, begging for something to do. "She wasn't meeting Miyu for another hour or so, but she had been so bored in her house, that she just had to leave early. She walked through the park, where she saw the fountain she would be meeting Miyu at and then saw a bookstore across the street. She went in and took a quick peek, grabbing some new looking YA book off the shelf and paying for it, then going back to the fountain, and taking a seat on the edge, and beginning to read.

It was about teenaged zombies in some town some place she'd never heard of. She speed read through half of the book, before she looked up to the boy who was standing in front of her. It was Baldie, back again.

"Hey," she said, digging in her back to find a bookmark.

"Hey!" he said excitedly.

She wound up just putting the receipt in the book, since she just couldn't find a bookmark anywhere. _Hmm, I really ought to buy some sometime_, she thought.

"Here alone?" he asked her.

"Yeah, but I'm waiting for Miyu."

He nodded knowingly.

"Some of my friends are over there," he said, "We're waiting for some other friends to meet us."

She nodded her head, just as knowingly.

"Do you want to meet them?" he asked his smile too big for her to say no to.

"Sure," 15 said, standing up, and following Aang.

"Hey, guys, this is 15!" Aang said.

"Hi," she said, waving at Sokka and Katara from their perches on the bench.

"Hi! I'm Katara and that's my brother Sokka."

"15," she said.

"What are you reading?" Katara asked politely.

"It's called _Generation Dead_." She explained, "It's all about Zombies."

"Oh, there are Zuko and Toph," Aang said, spotting them near the entrance, "HEY!" he yelled, "OVER HERE!"

When 15 turned around, Katara pulled Aang down (he was standing and she was sitting) and whispered harshly in his ear, "I thought you were going to stop this!"

"What's so wrong about introducing a friend to other friends?" he said innocently.

Katara just glared.

"Hey, guys," Toph said, ignoring 15 completely, and sitting next to Sokka on the bench.

"What are _you_ doing here 15?" Zuko asked. He stood next to her.

"Waiting for Miyu. Aang brought me over here."

"Oh, you're still hanging out with Miyu?"

"There's nothing wrong with Miyu. I've known her for a while, okay?"

They all stood in an awkward silence 15 knew was caused by her.

"Well," 15 said, pulling the very short wool sweater dress she wore down lower over her fishnets, it was the first time Aang noticed her outfit, and blushed from the indecency "I'm just going to go back by the fountain, and read. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

"Bye," they all said simultaneously.

"Wait," Aang said, blushing again from the heavy eyes of his friends on him. He began to walk with her over to the fountain. "Do you know what you want to do for our date?"

"Yeah," she said, "I have a few ideas."

He smiled, "Like?"

"Simple things, like going out for pizza or seeing a matinee, and then sneaking into other movies after that."

"Really?" he said, almost incredulously.

"What?" she said, laughing about at the look on his face.

"It's just that you wanted to go to the movies, or just eat pizza. I'd thing a girl like you would want to go to some chic vampire night club."

She broke into a huge grin, "Actually no, I'm a total nerd. That's the kind of stuff I would only go to if Miyu dragged me there."

Aang smiled, "We should go out soon," he said, right when he said that, his stomach twisted up a bit. He mentally glared at himself, for not listening to his friends.

"We can go tomorrow," she said, sitting down again.

"Yeah," he said, smiling again.

"Well, see you then."

"Bye!"

A/N

Did you like it? I did.

Ok, here are the responses.

XoAirbenderoX- Thanks! Yes, Zuko is possibly the sexiest sex-god of all time. All of my friends who are just as obsessed with A:TLA think the same.

Clover- Thank you too! For some reason (maybe because I just started reading Kimi Ni Todoke, [a manga that's about this seriously misunderstood girl 'cause people thinks she all scary and can summon ghosts]) I love writing about 15, who doesn't have any real friends, because Miyu is a demon seed, isn't as bad-ass as everyone thinks, and doesn't like being thought of as a bad ass. I'm very happy that people like her as much as I like writing about her.

SpikeDawg45 - *hugs back* Yay friends forever! I'm glad that you think it's funny! I never even noticed the hilarity :) I _do _plan on keeping up the funnies. Also, you all are forewarned, 'cause I like writing about tortured characters (like Toph and Zuko) I might make you cry. Just so you know.

That was fun.

Okay, thanks everyone for reading!

Also, any ideas for 15's real name?


	5. Date

A/N- The song, My Skateboard! by the Aquabats, it owned by the Aquabats, which I don't own, 'cause I let them out of where I kept them in my closet a long time ago ;)

I still down own Avatar.

-Date-

Aang was sitting on his bed, where he was supposed to be studying, but instead was texting 15.

ready for our date?

sure what are we going to do?

idk, whatever u wanna do

not gunna lie, I want pizza.

:) pizza it is. do u wanna c a movie 2?

if u wanna, I don't really care

is there anything out?

still not gunna lie, I wanna c tangled.

:D tangled it is

_It's really easy to lie over a text message _15 thought. She wasn't lying about everything, she really was in the mood for pizza, and she really did want to see Tangled, but she wasn't ready for their date. She didn't want to go in the first place. The only reason she was doing it was because she wanted to know why. She sighed and rolled out of her bed, and begun to dress herself for the impending date.

After a few minutes of 15 not replying to his texts, she figured she walked away from her phone, and he waited patiently for her, but the next time his phone rang, it wasn't 15.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Sokka told me to call you and ask if you wanted to hang out tonight," Zuko said. There was loud music playing from Zuko's end, but Aang couldn't tell if he was at a party, or just blasting music in his room.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"Home. So, do you or don't you?" the music stopped.

"I can't," Aang said truthfully. "My date with 15 is tonight."

"Oh yeah, what are you guys doing?"

"Going out for pizza, and to the movies."

"Are you shitting me?"

"Why would I be _kidding _you?"

"Because, why would someone like _15 _want to go to the movies and get pizza? How much would you like to bet that by the end of the night, you'll end up drugged in some sort of vampiric night club?"

"Zuko, 15 suggested that we go out to get pizza! We're going to see _Tangled _for Agni's sake."

"That's ridiculous; you probably're dragging her along with you, because you'd really like to see Tangled so you can know what it's like to have hair."

"You're a real laugh riot, Zuko," Aang said shortly. "Anyway, I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright, Rapunzel."

Aang hung up.

~Line Break~

They met in front of a pizzeria that had the same name of every pizzeria on the face of the planet **(A/N- If you're from NYC, like me, you know what I'm talking about. How many friggin' Ray's pizzerias are there in the boroughs?) **Ray's, Jay's or something like that. He was wearing dark jeans and a light orange sweater. She was wearing a miniskirt, fishnets, tall boots and a low cut sweater, and dark red lipstick, just for the occasion. He was bald and she had a tangled head of pink hair.

A match _clearly _made by Agni himself.

"Hey," she said sheepishly. She was blushing for some reason, but she couldn't tell why.

"Hey, ready?" he asked her. He couldn't help but grinning at her blush, and led her inside.

"So," the greasy looking guy at the counter said, "What can I get you?"

"Just a plain slice," Aang said, "And a root beer please."

The greasy guy looked over at 15, and took a double take. He tried to remember if they had walked in together, or if they had just happened to be at the counter at the same time, because if not, that was one weird ass couple.

"Sorry, what?" he said.

"I said, can I have a plain slice and a sprite?"

"Yeah, comin' right up."

They stood by the register and waited for their pizza to warm up.

"You look really good tonight," Aang said.

She looked up from her fingernail where the green paint had started to chip, "Thanks," she said, with a smile so wide, you could probably see it from behind.

He smiled back.

"Is that for here or to go?" the greasy guy asked.

15 looked at him. "Do you want to eat here? It's nice outside but it's kinda dark."

_Oh Agni,_ he thought _they really did come in together._

"We can go outside if you want," Aang said politely.

"But if you don't want to—"

"Look, kids, make up your minds—"

"We'll take it to go," 15 said, narrowing her eyes, "If you're going to be such a friggin' jerk about it."

"What?" he asked.

She just glared.

"$7.00," the greasy guy said, handing Aang a small box for two slices, and a bag with their drinks.

Aang paid and they left the shop. They went across the street to the park they were just at the day before.

"That guy was so rude," she said, pouting. They were sitting on the wall of the fountain.

She looked really cute when she pouted, "Yeah, I hope he didn't spit on our pizza."

"That's the thing, you can be as evil as you want to a pizza guy, because if they spit on your food, you'd watch them do it. Then, you could sue them."

Aang laughed.

She shivered, "Agni, I wish he wasn't so annoying though, because it was really warm in there."

"Oh, we could go back—"

"And swallow my pride?" she said, taking her slice of pizza out of the box. "Like hell that's ever going to happen."

"I wish I had brought a coat or something for you. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," she said, swallowing some pizza, "It's not like you made that guy a jerk wad." She just scooted closer to Aang, so their thighs and shoulders were touching.

Aang blushed, and hoped that it was too dark for her to see it.

15 pretended not to see, but gave herself a small smile as she saw a light blush rise to his cheeks from the closeness.

~Line Break~

"That was possibly the cutest movie I have ever seen," she said, when they walked out of the theatre.

He smiled, "I'm glad you liked it."

"Thanks a lot Aang," she said. "It's so pretty out here tonight."

"Yeah," Aang said, looking up at the dark clear sky.

"We live near each other, right?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Then let's walk home together."

The walk home was a just slightly painfully awkward, which was strange to Aang, because during the movie, there were a lot of funny whispers, candy sharing, and even some hand holding (initiated by 15, of course). When he pulled himself back to reality, he heard 15 singing to herself quietly.

"Its Friday night, I wanted to go out  
I didn't want to go to no show  
Didn't want to cruise main street  
I didn't wanna go to no disco  
No no!" when she said 'No No!' she shook her index finger and her hips.

"I just wanted you to come over  
Sit on the couch and hold me tight  
But you went out with some dumb jock  
And left me alone with my skateboard tonight!"

He chuckled quietly to himself, and she looked over at him. "Sorry, I listen to some pretty nerdy music, and you just can't help to learn all the words, and sing along."

"Well, what can you do?" he said, grinning, and with some leap of courage, he took her hand, "I can't be helped."

~Line Break~

They stood on the porch of 15's house. It was a normal sized house with a garden in the front.

"Baldie," she said, now out of affection, and not simply because she couldn't remember his name, "Thanks so much. I haven't gone out with anyone besides Miyu in so long. That was really, really fun."

He smiled, "I'm glad you had a good time. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

When he was halfway to the gate, she stopped him. "Aang!" she said. Forgetting about the good time she had, filling her head with more evil thoughts, of old plans. The faster he trusted her, the faster she'd get the answers she was looking for.

She ran up to him, and kissed him, full on the mouth. The kiss was deep and intense, and they only pulled up for need of air.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, walking back to her porch.

A/N-

EEEEEEEEEEEK!

That was mighty cute in my opinion.

And Zuko is very funny.

That's all.

R&R.


	6. Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

A/N- Which character are you most like? Original or OC I don't care.

I think I might be most like Miyu, which is bad, 'cause Miyu is a crazy bitch (See! That's what Miyu would say!)

-Talk-

Aang couldn't get the image of 15 out of his head. It was as if the image of her lust filled (so he assumed, but Aang doesn't really know the first thing about _lust_) after they kissed was swimming around in his brain.

He put his head down on his desk.

He was in history class, sitting next to Toph. "Hey, are you okay? I heard you went on your date with 15. Are you okay? Did—did she drug you?"

"Do you and Zuko share one common brain?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. No, she did not drug me. Actually, I had a very good time. Why cant you guys be happy for me?"

"Because, this isn't the type of be-happy-for-you relationship. This is the stringing-someone-along-for-no-apparent-reason kind of relationship."

"When'd you get all philosophical?" he asked.

Toph just shook her head, "I know my moral compass doesn't point north, but this isn't right."

"You're not helping."

Across the room, 15 wanted to bang her head against the table repeatedly, but thought against it, because

it would hurt

There were a _lot _of kids in the classroom.

She felt like an awful person, stringing him along like that, yesterday, and for the entire period refused to look at Aang, no matter what.

~Line Break~

"So," Zuko asked at lunchtime, "how was the nightclub?"

"There was no nightclub!" Aang said glaring daggers. "We went to the movies!"

"Oh, that's right Rapunzel."

"Oh, yeah, how was your date?" Katara asked.

"Good, great actually."

"I'm really not happy or you."

Aang sighed audibly.

"So, was she as weird as she looks?" Sokka asked.

"She wasn't weird at all," Aang glared, "she was really sweet."

"_Okay_," Toph said.

"Oh, Agni, _look at your girlfriend_!"

Aang sighed again "She's not my girlfriend. If being boyfriend-and-girlfriend is determined by how many dates you've gone on, they you've been Toph's boyfriend forever."

Toph blushed, "Shut up." She took a gulp of her water.

"It's true, we are."

Toph sprayed the water from her mouth all over Katara, who screamed like a banshee. Sokka howled like a hyena.

Toph bit down on her bottom lip, "Shut _up _Zuko!"

"Wait," Sokka said, whose laughter had faded to nothing, "It's true?

Aang was glad that his other friend's drama had surpassed the interesting level of his own. He looked over at 15, and immediately understood what Zuko was saying. She was wearing thigh high boots, fishnets (she wore fishnets a lot, he noticed), and a pair of normal sized shorts. The shirt she was wearing had a very low cut back, and was a dark purple lace, back and front. He blushed a deep red, because you could see her dark purple lacy bra though it.

She saw him looking and waved, 'Hey!' she mouthed.

As much as 15 hated herself for being so mean to him, she really did like him, and wanted him to walk over to her. When she was certain he wouldn't, she excused herself from Miyu, and their other friends, and walked over to Aang.

"Hey," she said shyly.

Katara, who stopped scolding Toph, noticed this, and thought people who wore lace shirts out in public shouldn't be allowed to be shy.

He looked up at her, and stood. Before he could say anything, Toph opened her big fat mouth. "Why are you dressed like a hooker?"

Katara hit Toph in the back of the head, and Aang blushed and apologized profusely to 15.

"It's okay," she said. "Actually, I didn't mean to wear this. Miyu slept over a while ago, and left this here. I was returning it, and she spilled ink all over my white shirt, so I had to wear this. I don't really care if people think I look like a hooker."

Toph rolled her eyes.

"But that doesn't mean that if you ever say that to me again, I _won't _scratch your eyes out."

Toph glared at her, "I'd like to see you try."

"I'm really sorry," Aang said again.

"It's okay, I get it," she said, smiling. "You can't filter her mouth any more than I can filter Miyu's.

"But, anyway, I came over here to tell you thanks again, last night was so much fun."

Aang smiled, "Yeah, no problem."

"And, we should go out again sometime."

"Yeah," he said, nodding, "I'd like that."

She hugged him and he blushed a deep red, because he could feel her boobs through her lacy shirt.

She pecked him on the cheek, "Bye, Aangie."

She walked away.

"It's so weird," Sokka said, watching her walk away. "She acts so normal, but she's like, so strange."

"Shut up," Aang said.

~Line Break~

15 had gotten detention for her shirt.

Even after she explained the situation to the principal himself, but she still had to go. The only other person who was there was Zuko. Eventually, he teacher got bored of doing nothing, and left to go do something more fun, elsewhere.

"I—uhm—got to go and get something. I'll be right back."

15 got up and walked over to Zuko. "Hey!"

"_Hi_," he said, as if talking to her pained him.

"So, what're you in for?" she asked casually.

"Look, just because you're dating Aang doesn't mean we're friends again," he said angrily.

15 looked taken aback, "Agni, you're still the same old hothead you were last year." She sighed.

Zuko glared at her, "Look, just because we dated before doesn't mean that we—"

"Can be civilized to each other?"

Her phone buzzed in her pocket before he could retort.

She had a text from Aang.

**Hey! Do you wanna study 4 the hist test? I take sum killer notes**

15 smiled and replied;

**Sure**

"Who is that?" Zuko asked.

"None of your business, LoverBoy."

She quickly followed up her 'Sure' with;

**But I'm still at school; let's meet in 15 min on the blox between out houses. K?**

**yeah. C u there.**

"Well, it's been fun," she said, getting her stuff together, "But bye."

"Where're you going?" he said, packing his stuff up as well.

"Oh, so idle chitchat is only okay when you do it? Seriously, you haven't changed a bit since you we split."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means nothing's changed about you."

He made a low growling noise in the back of his throat that sounded annoyed and exasperated.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing," she said, as nicely as she could muster.

"You sure make it sound like it."

"You're still as…" she tried to find something positive to say, and remembered her conversation with Miyu. "You're still just as hot, if not hotter."

"You know I have a girlfriend—"

"I'm not coming on to you, bastard."

Zuko smiled, "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"Nah, Aang's waiting for me a couple of blocks from our houses, so, it won't be far."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded, "Thanks a lot though. I'll see you later," she said, walking in the opposite direction as Zuko.

A/N- Yay! Another chapter over. Read and review.

Emma Fried- Thanks! I'm really glad that you like 15. Uugh! I haven't seen tangled yet! Now I really have to see it!

RubyStarPower-Once again I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY THAT YOU LIKE 15! This makes me so happy!


	7. Work

-Work-

"Hey!" 15 said excitedly.

"Hi!" he said with equal enthusiasm.

"So, are we going to study at your house?" she asked, hiking her small white book bag up her shoulder.

"Yeah, that sounds good. My dad is out for a bit, and he's knows your coming, so it's okay."

She nodded, trying to hug him, but he just slunk away, "You're not wearing a coat, aren't you cold?"

She shrugged, "Not really."

"Do you want to go home and change first?"

"Nope."

"Okay," he said, leading her down the block to his our, that looked an awful lot like 15's.

When they got inside, they walked into Aang's room, and the minute he got there he found a sweater in his closet and handed it to her.

"Please put it on," he said, still blushing.

"Oh!" she said sheepishly, "I'm sorry!" She took the green sweater and put it on.

"It's okay," he said, smiling lightly.

"Well," she said, her pink hair now kind of disheveled from the pullover. It was soft and smelled like soap and happiness. It made her smile, "What are we going to work on first? I kinda don't ever pay attention in class. I mostly just sleep."

He laughed, and said, "Well, lucky for you, I can never sleep during class."

They studied for a few hours, before 15 got so mind-bendingly bored, that she had to stop.

"Come on, there's only, like, a half of a chapter left!" Aang said.

15 stretched her arms above her head, "You're shit out of luck if you think I'm going to read anymore than I already have." _God,_ she thought _I sound like Miyu._

Aang looked at her, "Please? One more chapter?"

"No," she said, crawling over to him on the other side of the room.

His eyes widened.

"Isn't something else you want to do?" 15 asked, now next to him. "Anything?"

He looked at her, "Not really, do you want to so somewhere?"

She looked at him and smiled, "You're such a StraightArrow."

"A what?"

"Like, a person who always plays by the rules, like a teachers pet or the son of a cop."

"What?" he asked, looking perplexed.

"Nothing, never mind," she said, bringing her lips to his face.

She brushed her lips along his cheek, leaving a trail of lipstick along his face. It was dark red.

"Well, then lets go somewhere. Somewhere dark, and public so we can make out."

He blushed, "B—but we're—"

"What? It's not like we haven't kissed before. Calm down," she said.

"But-!"

She kissed him on the lips, "Now can you calm the fuck down?" she asked. Then, she looked at him, "Sorry."

"It's okay," he said, smiling. He looked at her, and then leaned in and kissed her.

They made out for a while, but then, his straight arrow morals were too strong. Her hands slipped under his shirt, trying to tug his shirt over his head, when he ripped back.

"Sorry," he said quietly.

She blushed deeply. "Sorry, Aang."

"No, I—I'm sorry—"

"Sorry, you wanna finish the chapter?" she asked sheepishly, fixing her hair and her clothes.

"Uhm, yeah," he said.

A/N-

Speechless.


	8. Friends

-Friends-

15 changed her hair once again. She didn't re-dye her hair, but she did cut some of it to make bangs. She still had a lot of hair; it went down to her waist.

"You fuck around with your hair a lot," Miyu said, at lunch.

15 ignored her, and stuffed some of her mother's beef stroganoff into her mouth. "Aang invited me out to the movies with his friends, and I wanted to know if you want to come."

Miyu made a gagging sound with her finger, "Like _hell _I'm going with you guys."

"Come on, Mii, it won't be that bad! You'd like some of them, you really would."

Miyu rolled her eyes, "No, I wouldn't, you're a moron."

"Please Mii!"

"No, go by yourself!"

15 frowned.

Arai, Miyu's latest boyfriend, if you'd call him that, smiled a bit. "If you really liked Aang, you wouldn't need Miyu to go with you."

"I do like Aang! It's his friends I don't know at all!"

"Actually, no," Miyu said, "You don't like him, you just want to know why he asked you out, remember?"

15 looked down at her food. "Oh yeah."

Miyu smiled, "How easily you forget the important things."

~Line Break~

"I invited 15 to come with us to the movies," Aang said, to everyone at lunch. "Be nice, okay?"

"I'm always nice," Toph said.

Zuko laughed and she punched him in the gut.

"But seriously, she's a lot nicer than she seems."

"We believe you," Sokka said, "Calm down, boy, keep your shirt on."

Aang blushed as he remembered 15 trying to do just the opposite of that.

Sokka looked at Aang's red face, "What?"

"Nothing," he said, shaking his head.

"Well, she can come if you really want her to," Katara said.

"Thanks, 'Tara," Aang said appreciatively.

"Uh huh."

~Line Break~

"Hey," 15 said, meeting the gAang in front of the theatre she and Aang had their first date.

"Hey!" Toph said, "You dressed like a normal person!"

15 lowered her eyes. She had indeed dressed like a normal person, but she didn't need someone to tell her that. She was wearing normal pink v-neck sweater and a pair of dark jeans.

"Toph, I thought I told you to be nice," Aang scolded.

15 played around with her hair.

"Hey," Aang said, turning to 15. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Hi."

"So," Sokka said, "What movie are we going to see?"

"How about Harry Potter 7?" Toph suggested.

"You've already dragged me to that, like, eight times," Zuko said, shaking his head. "No."

"How about the Tourist?" Katara suggested.

"Uhm, sure," Aang said.

So they all bought there tickets and went into the theatre.

"That was an awful movie," 15 muttered to herself.

"No it wasn't," Sokka said, shoving her lightly. "Angelina Jolie was way hot as usual."

"I'm not the biggest Angie Jolie fan," she said.

"Okay! I'm starved. Let's go eat!"

"Where are we going?" Katara asked, "What are you guys up for?"

"Chinese!" Toph said.

"Japanese," Sokka said.

"Pizza?" Zuko suggested.

"Italian," Aang said. "What about you 15?"

"I don't really care, but I kind of want Indian."

"That sounds good!" Katara smiled, "Majority rules, Indian it is!"

15 smiled at Katara, "I know the best place! You know on Spring? 'Raj' we should go there."

"Sure!"

So 15 and the gAang made their way to Raj.

"So," Toph began through a mouthful of curry, "what's your real name 15?"

15 grinned, "That's a privilege I don't think you're quite ready for. Only a select few know it, I'm not sure you can handle it."

"Hey!" Aang said, "I don't know your real name!"

"I do," Zuko said.

"You do?" Aang asked, bewildered.

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"Because, we used to go out," Zuko explained with obvious boredom.

"What?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, why do you think I was friends with Azula? Certainly not for her personality."

"What the hell?" Toph asked, glaring daggers at 15, "When?"

"Last year," she said, "It was a long time ago."

"That's weird," Katara said, "We've been friends with Zuko for a long time, why didn't we know?"

"We were super secretive," 15 answered. "It was kinda what made the whole thing so hot."

15 looked over at Aang, who was picking at his samosa.

"Sorry," she said, putting a hand on his knee. "We don't have to talk about this if you don't want to."

"No, it's fine," Aang said, even though it really wasn't fine. He didn't want to hear about his girlfriend and his best friend.

"Moving right along," 15 said, "Zuko knows my name. The end."

"Why'd you guys break up?" Sokka asked, ignoring the saddened look on his friends face.

15 looked at Zuko, "That's a great question."

Zuko looked up a 15, blushing faintly. "The topic is clearly upsetting Aang, let's stop this."

"Scapegoating? That's adult of you."

He glared at her, "That's not really something to discuss with everyone else. If you still even care, than you can come and talk to me about it."

"I already tried that," she said, getting heated and angry.

"Okay, okay," Sokka said, putting his hands up. "Let's just try to be somewhat civilized? Okay?"

"Coming from you," Katara said, "that doesn't even mean anything."

"Guys," Aang said, "Shut up, please. You're acting like 5 year olds."

15 looked over at Aang, blushing.

There wasn't much conversation after that.

~Line Break~

"So, are we going to walk home together?" 15 asked as she and the gAang began to part ways. "Or are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad," he said, beginning to walk towards her house.

"Are you sure? I'm sorry for whatever I did." She swept her long bangs back a bit.

"That's okay; you don't have to apologize for anything."

"I still feel kind of bad," she said quietly. "Should I have told you? I didn't think it was all that important that I had to tell you immediately."

"No," Aang said.

She tried to take his hand, but he pulled away and put his hand in his pocket.

He figured he do it now, just break up with her, so he could have his conscience cleared, and continue to live his normal life. Then, his friends would leave him alone too.

But he didn't have the heart to do it. With one look at 15, he just wanted to kiss her, but he just sighed and asked, "What's your name?"

"Sato, it means sugar."

"Why don't you call yourself by your name?"

"Miyu made up that nickname for me; I don't know where she got it from."

He nodded slowly.

They got to the block between their houses, and Sato thought he was just going to go on to his house, and not walk her to her door. She sighed, "Bye Aang."

"Do you not want me to go all the way home with you?" he said.

"No! I'd love that," Sato said. "I thought you didn't want to."

"While we're on the topic of questions—" 15 began. She was about to do it, but she chickened out before she could ask him why he asked her out to begin with. "Nevermind."

They were at 15's door. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said.

"Yeah," she said. 15 grabbed both his cheeks in her hands and smiled. "Thanks," she said as she pressed her lips down on his. Aang wrapped his hands around Sato's waist, pulling her closer, and tangling his fingers in her long pink hair. She casually slipped her tongue into his mouth. Since Sato wasn't wearing her usual heels, she was now much shorter than Aang, a feeling she didn't really like, so she pushed him back, and down onto the concrete steps.

Then, he pulled back, and her tongue was sticking out like a cat's.

"Do you have to go home right now? You can come in; there's cake."

He smiled a bit, but then said, "I don't think I can stay that long—"

"Come on Baldie, one slice?"

He looked down at his watch; he had to be home in a half hour. "Fine, but I—"

She kissed him again. "Great!"

A/N- Okay, that's all.

Folks.

Emma Fried- Thanks!

XoAirbenderoX not logged in – 1) Log in, lazy bones. 2) Fiftaang. I 3 that.


	9. Chocolate

A/N- Hello folks, two things. You can all bow down to Emma Fried and XoAirbenderoX. They are superior, because they review all the time :)!

When I posted, I, like, waited all day to get at least one review, and I was so sad, in the morning when I went to check my email/print my homework, and I was like, having a pity party, in my little emo corner, and I was sooo sad, "Why didn't anyone review!" Turns out, Gmail is a sniveling little bitch, and I just didn't get a notification, but my two besties really did review.

Yay.

Now, do you see how sad not reviewing makes me?

-Chocolate-

The cake was chocolate.

"Where are your parents?" Aang asked, "Work?"

"Yeah, I guess you could call it that," Sato said, putting her fork down.

He looked up at her, "What do you mean?"

"They're working, but in England."

"England?"

"Yeah, my Mom's a chef, and my dad's an author, so my mom likes to travel to see cuisine from other places, and my dad goes with her, and does book tours."

"So, what do you do?"

"Uhm… Live?"

"I mean, do you like work?"

"Nope, they send me cash all the time. I'm not emancipated, they just travel a lot."

"That sounds awful—"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't start planning for my pity party just yet, I really don't care. I rather like living alone, and, my parents suck, so this is pretty great."

"But—"

"What about you?"

"I'm adopted."

"Lucky bastard."

Aang put his fork down and looked at her, "What? How am I lucky? 'Cause I was abandoned as a child?"

"No, because at least your parents or your mother, or whoever cared enough to put you up for adoption, rather than keep you, and not care at all," 15 glared at him.

"15—I—"

"I'm kinda tired, maybe you should go now."

"Okay," he said, standing from the table. "I'm sorry."

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said standing too, and walking him to the door.

She let him kiss her, and then, closed the door

~Line Break~

"Hey!" Miyu said to 15, strutting up to her, Arai in tow. "I tried calling you a bajillion times over the weekend!"

"Oh, sorry, I just slept and thought about things all weekend. I didn't really check my phone very much," 15 said. She was sitting on the floor, right under her locker. She was wearing thick platform black shoes, and a short black dress. For once, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

"15, you can't sit like that in a dress. And, anyway, why are you dressed like that?"

"I'm in mourning, can't you see?" she shrugged.

"Mourning of who? Who died?" Miyu asked, sitting next to 15.

"No person, it's just something personal."

"Oh, then do you want me to leave you alone or something?"

"You know full well, that you will do nothing of the sort."

"Yeah," Miyu smiled, "but right now, I will, 'cause I've gotta go. I'll see you later."

Miyu scurried off, and a few minutes later, there was an outstretched hand in 15's face.

"Hey," Zuko said.

"What?" 15 asked as harshly as she could muster.

"I want to talk to you for a minute."

She glared up at him, "We all want things."

He narrowed his eye, "Get up, now."

15 held her ground, not moving,

He bent down, and grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her to an empty classroom.

"Planning on having your way with me?" 15 asked angrily.

"Shut up—"

"What the fuck was that? You'd better be going back out there to get my bag and my shit."

"Fiftee—"

"My fucking phone and camera are in there—"

"Fiftee—"

"You're fucking crazy if you think that you can just manhandle people and expect—"

"SATO!" he yelled, "Shut the fuck up!"

She glared at her, eyes stinging slightly. She just hated being yelled at.

"What?" she said meekly.

"I need to talk to you—"

"I've already grasped th—"

She looked at him and shut up immediately.

"You remember what happened around this time last year? Right?"

"Obviously. Why do you think I dressed in all black? I'm in mourning—"

"That's not funny," he said, pushing his hair out of his face. "I was thinking about what we were talking about at dinner, Friday, and I thought you really should know why."

"Oh, so you're really going to tell me?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yeah—"

The bell rang, signaling for class to start, and kids began to trickle into the room. One of those kids was Aang, and another was Toph.

15 had to blink back tears. To anyone else, it wouldn't have mattered, or, at least, not as much. But for a girl as emotionally fucked up as 15, whose parents don't even stay with her _by choice_, having someone love her was a pretty big deal. Zuko had loved her when they were dating, she was sure of it. But, to have him break up with her, and to not even know why, was heart breaking. By now, she couldn't blink them back. Her tears just came flowing out of her eyes, and she couldn't stop them. She tried to hide her face with her hair, but it was tied back into a pony tail today.

"Oh, fuck," Zuko whispered, hugging her close to him. "What's wrong with you, Sato?"

The kids around them stared, saying things like, "What's wrong?" "Why is 15 crying?" "I didn't even know 15 could cry." "Wait, who's Sato?" "Why's Zuko here?"

He shook her shoulders, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, but it was still pressed against his chest, so he couldn't make heads or tails of it.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Nothing," she said quietly. "Go to class."

He pulled her away from him, "Like hell I'm going to class, with you _bawling _all over me. Come on," he took her by the wrist, and began to walk her out of the classroom. They whisked past Aang and Toph.

"Was that 15?" Aang asked.

"And Zuko?" Toph asked too.

"Yeah," some random passerby said.

A/N- Okay, drama-tastic.

To Emma and XoAirbenderoX – Thanks a lot! Okay, seriously, Fiftaang is the greatest sounding thing ever.


	10. Confess

A/N- I'm soooo sorry this took so long. This is the third time I've written fucking chapter. The first time, it was good, but I write it on notebook paper, then, I lost it. Then, I wrote this chapter again, but I thought it was too Zuko/Sato drama oriented, and there was a lot of talk of sex and cursing, so I was contemplating for a couple day, but then I lost my flashdrive (which super-mega sucks, because I keep all of my updated original and FF writing on there, but at least I know it's somewhere in my room), so I couldn't do it. In the first one, I said why Zuko dumped Sato, and then, in the second one, it did, so, instead, I just meshed what I remember from each of them into this chapter. I just hope it doesn't suck to hard.

-Confess-

"This is stupid," 15 growled, "Just tell me what happened, so I can go, and not freeze to death."

Zuko sat down on the stone steps and wrapped his arms around her, "Warmer?"

"No. Just hurry up and tell me."

"Come on," Zuko said with a smile, "can't we just sit here for a while?"

"No, you can tell me, or I can get the fuck out of here. Your choice."

Zuko growled. "15, I'm sorry if I don't want to tell you some shitty news—"

"Well, _Zuuks_ this isn't about you. You can tell me and then we can go back to leading our normal lives before I even saw you and thought I wanted to date you. Now, tell me, or I can go. I really have no problem just leaving."

He put his head next to her neck and sighed.

"Kiss me, and I'll hurt you. _Badly_."

Zuko laughed, "Don't lie to yourself. You know you kind of want me to."

She sighed, "Zuko, I'm in absolutely no mood for teasing, okay? Let's just get this over with."

"Agni! What has Aang done with you? You used to be so nice and sweet—"

"Zuko, we're not doing this!" she yelled for the millionth time.

He put his head next to her neck and placed a row of kisses down her neck.

"_Stop_," she hissed.

He pulled away, "Okay, okay I'll tell you. Ready?"

"I've been ready for _ages_." Sato pushed her bangs up, making them look strange.

"Well, first off, you know how you used to stay over a lot, since you didn't like staying home alone when your parents left?"

Sato rolled her eyes, "Obviously, I was there."

"Shut it. Anyways, yeah, my dad thought that was wrong and immoral or whatever—"

"You're seriously about to blame your shit on your dysfunctional ass family, yet again, for all your problems? There's no _way_ that it's just _your _fault? This isn't even typical Zuko, this is you're entire character, your entire EVERYTHING. You're so cliché! You're just so predictable!"

"Sato?" he said, waiting for her to finish.

"Yeah?"

"Done?"

She nodded.

"Good. Anyways, my dad thought that it would make him look bad, as the highest person in this 'enterprise' that is 'The Fire Nation'. Then, not only was this girl constantly staying over in his 17 year old sons bedroom, but she looks like…well you know."

"Thanks, thanks a lot."

He took her hand, "I don't mean that's what I think of you. But, before you get to know you, you seem like a very…odd person."

She nodded. "I get it. So, what, your dad says 'no' and you just took it? You just drop me?"

He bowed his head, "You…you of all people know; my dad is a monster."

She quickly bit her tongue. She did know. _Oops._ She pushed his hair from in front of his scar, and place a light kiss on it, and then kissed along his scar, all the was over to his damaged ear.

He looked up at her and crinkled his eyes.

"Your dad's an ass, you know that?"

He grinned even wider and threw his arms around her. "Yeah, yeah, I do know it."

"But, wait…" Sato said, shaking her head and pulled away from him.

"What?"

"Am I just supposed to break up with Aang? Just, drop everything for you? And don't you have a girlfriend?"

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, and I don't expect things to go back the way they were…unless you want it to."

She put her head in her hand, "_Fuck_, Zuko, this is bad. What am I supposed to do?"

He smiled at his old girlfriend, "You're going to continue to date Aang and let that run its course, okay?"

"…"

"Well, I'm going to class, are you going home?" he asked.

"Most definitely."

"Well," he said, pressing his lips to hers for a long moment. "I'll see you later."

Then, he dashed back inside and left her out in the cold.

A/N- She found her bag.


	11. Hair

A/N—Hi people of the fanfiction world. I have a question. Has fanfiction .net stopped sending you emails of everything, because they have for me. They stopped sending me notifications and alerts of all kinds to my email, so when people do good things, like if they every put this on their story alert, I can't see it, because the bot here sucks, and won't send me my things. Thanks a lot fanfiction .net.

-Hair-

She didn't know what to do. She went home, and did something crazy. She dyed her hair again. It was the only thing she could do to take her mind out of everything.

"What the fuck?" Miyu asked, enraged.

Sato sighed, "I was feeling weird so I—"

"Woah." That was from Arai who was behind Miyu.

"You need to go home. Now, fix your fucking hair. That was my hair to mess with, and mine only."

"Shut up," 15 growled. "Don't say stupid shit like that."

"Fix it, or I won't talk to you!" Miyu yelled. "Last time I checked, I was your only fucking friend!" Miyu stomped off down the hall, pushing her out of the way.

Sato was a flimsy girl (she only ate lunch once or twice a week) and she flew back into the hall.

15 stood, dusting herself off and walking in the opposite direction, ignoring all the people who watched Miyu spaz.

15's head was spinning. "What the fuck?" She had absolutely no idea why Miyu flipped out on her. All she did was dye her hair. _I didn't know I needed her fucking permission to dye my own fucking hair_.

She was walking down the hall when she bumped into someone. "Sorry."

He looked at her. "Oh, no problem."

"Oh, Sokka, have you seen Aang?" she asked, swiping at her eyes and looking at the boy she bumped into again.

"Yeah, I think he's in the bathroom…Hey, how'd you know my name? Am I more popular that I thought?" he asked happily, puffing out his chest.

"Sokka, it's me, 15."

He gaped at her, "_15_?"

"Yeah, I dyed my hair. You said Aang was in the bathroom?"

"Why?" he asked. "I thought you like being all different and stuff."

She shrugged, "Yeah, I do. But I figured Aang would want a normal girlfriend."

Sokka narrowed his eyes. "You did that for Aang?"

"God!" she said, "People keep flipping their shit on me, it's just fucking hair!"

"That, I understand. But, even with the risk of sounding like a crappy teen movie, do you think Aang would like that? I don't. Aang's all for the good-of-the-people, or something like that."

"Yeah," she shrugged, "I don't see why he wouldn't. And please don't say, 'because he likes you for _you_, 15, not because of your hair color!'"

"I wasn't going to say that. If you don't like it, you probably shouldn't do it for someone else."

"Thanks," she said unenthused.

He shrugged, "Your welcome."

She walked down the hall to the men's room, and just felt like crying. She saw Aang come out of the bathroom and walked over to him.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey 15—Woah! Your hair!"

She laughed and put her hand out. "Yup. My hair."

"Why'd you dye it brown?"

She shrugged, "I thought people would like it more than all the crazy shit I used to do to it."

"Well, I think it looks cute," he said, not wanting to preach to her so early in the morning.

"Thank you," she said sweetly. She wasn't wearing heels today, so she was short enough to rest her head on his shoulder.

"What's up?" he asked. "Are you sad or something?"

She tightened her grip on his hand, "No, I'm okay. Just a little confused."

"With what? Maybe I can help."

At exactly the time Aang said that, Zuko came down the hall.

"Hey." He said to the pair.

"Hey! Why does everyone look so sad today?"

"I have a test," Zuko lied.

"I'm an awful person," Sato confessed. Her eyes welled up with tears and she sighed.

"What? No you're not!" Aang said.

She shrugged. "Yeah, I am…"

"Aang's right," Zuko said. "You're not." He had the audacity to lean down and kiss her on the forehead, "Feel better, okay?"

Aang raised and eyebrow, but he didn't say anything.

"Let's go to class," he said.

"Hey Aang can I eat lunch with you guys today?"

"Yeah, of course," he said, bringing his lips to hers.

Some people around them gasped and oohed like teenagers would, but then they broke apart and walked to class.

~Line Break~

"Did you talk to your girlfriend?" Sato asked Zuko as she caught up to him.

"What?" he asked, looking down at the brown haired girl who he'd never seen befo— "Holy shit, Sato Kowai, you look like a normal fucking human being."

She blushed at the brashness they always had with each other.

"Fuck off, Kuronuma," she laughed.

He laughed too, but then became serious, "Well, no, I haven't talked to my girlfriend yet. I think I might take her away during lunch, and then tell her."

"Wait, you're going to tell her that we kissed?"

"No, I'm going to tell her that I'm in love with someone else.

Sato's eyes shot up, "Are you fucking serious? No. Don't do that, because I might not break up with Aang."

He turned and looked at her, "What?"

She blushed and looked down, "I think Aang is like the nicest person ever. I've never been treated so nicely by anyone. Oh! Not that you like, treated me badly or whatever, but you and Aang are like completely different people. You know what I mean, he was your friend before I knew him."

"Yeah. I did tell you to let that run it's course but—" he pulled her into the nearest empty classroom. He shut the door and pushed her against it, capturing her lips in a kiss, before releasing them and kissing down her neck.

She swatted away at him halfheartedly, "Stop Zuko, stop it."

He didn't stop, his hands roamed around under her shirt.

"Stop," she repeated.

He did as he was told, and let go of her.

"Do NOT just run off like you did last time—no 'bye's' and then you just leave me outside. What the fuck? What's with this abnormal/unhealthy obsession of trying to jump me in public places?"

He blushed, "I'm not trying to jump you—"

"Answer the damn question."

He shrugged, "I don't know, you…I've missed you, alright? Before Aang started to date you, I hadn't said two nice fucking words to you. I've really missed you, and I just want to _be _with you."

She raised her eyebrow, "Be with me? Like, having sex?"

"No," he said rolling his eyes, "Just, like, being near you."

"You were very close a second ago."

He blushed. "I don't mean like that, however, if that does manage to happen—"

She blushed and laughed, sticking her fingers in her ears.

He leaned in near her and said, "I'll be the last persons stopping it."

She squealed.

He laughed, "How can you _still _be self-conscious like that about that?" he pulled her hands away from her ears.

"I don't know," she said, blushing even more, "I just am, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Whatever, Prude."

"I'm not a prude!"

"You're scared to talk to me about sex, that's pretty much the definition of—"

"Leave me and my prudish ways alone, please."

He laughed. "Why don't we go find everyone now? I'm getting hungry."

"I don't really eat lunch," she said.

"Why not?"

She shrugged, "lunch always feels like such a random time to eat to me. But I will eat when my mom leaves me food when they go away. I had some killer beef stroganoff a couple days ago that she made."

"They're away now?"

"England."

"Well, if you ever don't want to be alone, you can always come over—"

"Isn't that what got us into this mess in the first place?"

"Yeah, I guess. But, I mean seriously, if you're feeling lonely, we'll sneak you into my room."

Sato smiled, walking with him down the hall to the lunch room.

~Line Break~

"Where were you guys?" Katara asked when they got there, "Lunch is half over."

"We were talking," Zuko said, sitting in between Sokka and Toph.

Sato sat next to Aang. He wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered into her ear. "Do you want to go out sometime?"

She nodded, "Where?"

"Where ever you'd want to go."

"I'm cool with whatever you want to do," she said, leaning into his shoulder.

"Well, how about we go to Omashu for the weekend?"

Katara's ears perked up, "We're going to Omashu?"

"No, _they're_ going to Omashu," Sokka glared at his meddling sister.

"Well, now _I _want to go to Omashu, so I think we should go."

"You can some if you'd like," Sato offered politely.

"Really?" Katara asked, "That's very sweet of you! Why don't we go right after school on Friday, and I'll get us a hotel and Aang can drive!"

"We don't need a hotel," Sato said, "my family owns a house up there."

"Really?" Sokka asked, "That's very cool."

"Yeah, there're a few bedrooms, because it's usually for when they entertain guests."

"So, we're going to Omashu?" Toph clarified.

"Yeah, I suppose," Sato replied.

A/N- Okay, that's all folks. I don't know much about Omashu, (since it's fictional) so, I'm going to make it like a very commercial place, with a bunch of malls, and stores. Like, a real tourist trap, because I live in New York City, so that would be easy.

Except for the fact that there're like, four malls in the city (I've been to most of them, just not Palace-Aids, or whatever it's called.


	12. Omashu

A/N – Okay, hi again. First off, be prepared for some serious awkwardness.

Also, I hand wrote the beginning of this on a legal pad with a shiny pink gel pen. I wish you could have seen it, it was wicked cool.

Did I just say wicked cool?

Anyways.

-Omashu-

"Holy crap!" Sokka exclaimed when they pulled up in front of the Kowai's country home. "This is a nice house—"

"My parents make me call it, an _estate_. I know they're my family, but they're such pricks."

"That's not a good thing to say about family," Katara frowned.

Before 15 could growl something about there being a lot of bad things in the world, Zuko tapped her in the back of the head.

"Let's face it, Kowai; my house in Ba-Sing-Se is so much better."

"Oh, shut up! It's more modernized and fancy, not necessarily better, you ass."

"Those are rich kids' troubles, whose _extra _home is nicer. I'll never understand you people."

Everyone laughed at his joke, and Sato opened the door.

"Okay," she said, after removing her shoes and padding over to the couch in her socked feet. "There are four rooms, my room, my parent's room and two guest rooms. I'll be in my room, naturally, but we might have to share beds. They're all plenty big though."

"Well, I can stay with Toph," Zuko said, slinging his arm around her shoulder and nuzzling her neck.

"No—" Sokka and Sato said at the same time.

"No fucking way Zuko," 15 growled.

He laughed at her, and looked at her, "Jealous are we?"

Sato blushed, and glared at him at the same time. "Shut up."

"I can share with Toph," Katara said.

"I'll share with Aang," Sokka said.

"And do I sleep alone? I win!" Zuko called.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she pulled it out.

**\Sato, don't have any of your dirty friends sleeping on my bed**

It was from her adoringly sweet mother, she concluded.

She texted back \**They're actually quite hygienic**

**\I don't want you sleeping in it either.**

"Okay then—the powers that be says that we only have three rooms."

"Does that mean I have to sleep with you?" Zuko teased.

"No." Aang stated, "I'll share with you."

"That's cool, but Zuko can always sleep on the couch, since no one wants you in their bed," 15 said, lips pursed.

Everyone laughed at Zuko's expense. "Oh shut up Sato."

She only smiled.

"But wait, I don't want you two sharing a bed either!" Katara said.

Everyone turned to her.

"Excuse me?" Sato asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Uh, I mean—" Katara stammered.

"Let's just do this—the first person to fall asleep takes one bed, then the second person joins them, and then so on and so forth," Toph said dully.

"Like a competition? I'm in!" Sokka cheered.

Everyone smiled at his zeal.

~Line Break~

"So, are we even going to do anything today?" Toph said, her unseeing eyes fixed straight ahead of her.

"I don't know," Sato said, her head was in Aang's lap. "I kind of just want to eat something. Then we can play a game or something."

"What? Like, Candy Land? Chutes and Ladders? No thanks," Toph sneered.

"Okay, Toph," Sato said, widening her eyes. "So, what are we going to eat? There's no dinner-y food in here, we'll have to order out. And, not gonna lie, I want some Chinese food."

Aang smiled, remembering that line.

"Why don't we go out?" Katara suggested.

"I like takeout," Sato shrugged.

"Me too," Sokka said, "In a restaurant, you can't be totally disgusting."

"We don't want you being totally disgusting here," Katara scolded.

"Well, I think there's a menu in the kitchen somewhere," Sato said, standing, and pulling down her dress that had rose up a little bit. "I'll be right back."

When Sato came back into the living room, she was on the phone, and dropped a pen and the menu on the coffee table, "Circle what you want."

The gAang each took turns, quickly scanning through the menu and circling the things they wanted.

Sato snatched the menu from Katara's hands and began to read off the things that were circled.

"How will we be paying?" she repeated, she turned to Zuko, "Do you have your credit card?"

"Yeah—Why?"

"Credit card…Okay…Thank you…Bye."

"What the hell, Sato?" Zuko said after she hung up.

"Oh shut up, I'm letting you stay in my house free of charge, right?"

"What about the rest of them?" he said.

"Well, Aang's my boyfriend, and he drove, they're twins, which makes them automatically awesome, and Toph's great. What about you?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

She laughed, as well as everyone else.

"So, what game did you want to play 15?" Katara asked.

"Probably truth or dare, but you can call me Sato, we're not at school."

"Cool," Katara smiled.

"Truth or dare?" Sato asked her with a mischievous grin.

"Truth," Katara said, unsurely.

"Is it true that you…" she paused and made a face.

"Never lie?" Toph smirked.

"Yes, it is," Katara said.

"I barely even know you, but man, I can tell that's bullshit," Sato laughed, standing and walking back into the kitchen, taking out a bit of the only food in the kitchen, an unopened tub of Nutella. She grabbed a handful of silverware, forks and spoons, and walked back into the living room. She unscrewed the cap and stuck a fork into the tub.

"Nutella?" she offered.

"That's disgusting," Katara said, as everyone else grabbed a utensil and passed it around the circle.

"Truth or dare?" Sokka asked Aang.

"Dare!" he said through a mouthful of chocolate and hazelnut.

"Kiss your girlfriend!"

Aang blushed, but Sato grabbed his face with both hands and kissed him right on the mouth.

"No, no, no, I told you to kiss her, no the other way around!"

"Fine, fine," Sato said, closing her eyes and waiting for Aangs lips to meet hers, and when they did, she grabbed his face with both hands and kissed the life out of him.

Almost everyone laughed.

"Truth or dare?" a sour faced Katara asked.

"Dare!" Sokka chanted.

"No, Sato."

"Truth," she giggled, licking her fork.

"Where are your parents?" she asked, a plastic smile plastered onto her face.

"England," Sato said, and truly genuine smile on her face. "On business. They don't really care about me having friends here, if that's your issue."

"That's good."

Aang turned to glare at Katara.

Aang liked to share things with his friends, so, naturally, he told them about 15 and her strange living situations. He didn't _elaborate_ on the tragic-ness of her life. He just told them that her parents didn't stay with her very much, and not to bring it up. He did it for her benefit, so it wouldn't be awkward.

(A/N – Little did he know Katara was a spiteful bitch… No, wait, that's just my opinion.)

"What was that?" Aang mouthed to her.

Katara raised an eyebrow and smiled sweetly, "What?" she mouthed back.

A few turns later, after the gAang + Sato found out that Zuko was 8 when he got his first kiss (from a babysitter, who was soon fired), Aang _had_ eaten meat before, and watched Sokka moonwalk up and down the hallway, the bell rang.

"Oh, there's the bell," Sato said, standing, and once again, pulling down her dress, which had rose up to an _almost _indecent height, which, three of the other five noticed. (A/N – I'll let you guess which three)

"Come on _Zuuks_, let's go, 'cause you're buying."

Zuko groaned, but followed her out of the living room.

She opened the door to a very cute, young delivery boy.

He gave her a very flirtatious smile, "Hey."

She brushed her hair back and smiled, "Hi."

Zuko looked at her, scowling.

"That you're boyfriend?" the delivery boy said, with obvious distain.

"No, my boyfriend's a bit cuter," 15 said, pursing her lips into a flirtatious pout.

The delivery boy bit his lip, and his eyes darted up and down her body, multiple times in a way she didn't really like. "Too bad."

"Yup," she said curtly. "Too bad. Zuko, pay the boy." She looked over at him, but his hands were already full with the food. "Well that was stupid, since you're paying." She rolled her eyes and stuck her hand into his back pocket. He jumped a bit.

"What the hell?" he said, moving away from her.

"Fine," she said, "Get it your own damn self." She took the bags from his hands, and walked into the living room. "Do you guys want plates, or just the utensils?"

"Utensils!" Sokka and Toph called.

"Can I have a plate?" Katara and Aang asked.

"Yeah," she put the bags on the table.

"I'll help you," and said, taking her hand and walking her into the kitchen.

She happily smiled at him. "Enjoying yourself?" She sat up on the counter.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he said, walking over to her, losing his shy demeanor.

She chuckled quietly, he was so close now, he could see her chest move as she laughed. She leaned in before he could. Their lips molded together, as their tongues joined in. They moved in sync with each other, and Aang felt Sato's cold hands under his shirt. Rather than pulling back like he did the last time, he moved closer. Her hands came out of his shirt, and trailed down his back, to his pockets (a trick she had learned from Zuko moments before). He made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, and she pulled away, leaving her hands in his pockets.

"You're not a bad kisser, Mr. Straight Arrow," Sato smiled, pressing her forehead to his.

"_Thanks_…" he said shyly.

She laughed, "Thanks? You don't say thanks; you compliment _me_ on my kissing skills with something witty, like, 'You're not too shabby yourself, Flamehead'. Even though my hair isn't red anymore."

"Okay, can I try again?" he said, smiling back at her.

"Yeah, but you'll have to kiss me again…"

"I can do that," he laughed, pressing their lips together. They kissed again, this kiss even more lustful then the last.

Then, she looked up at him again with those _eyes_.

She gasped for air this time. "You're not a bad kisser, Mr. Straight Arrow," she choked out, her breath thin.

"You're not so shabby yourself, Flamehead."

She laughed breathily. "Thanks, Baldie."

They resumed kissing when Katara came into the kitchen, "Hey, you guys were taking long so—oh. Sorry."

"No, it's fine," she said, pinching Aangs butt where her hands still were. Sato shot her a triumphant smiled.

Aang squeaked.

Sato stretched up to reach the plates, and placed them in Katara's hands. "Here you go."

Katara just glared at her, but Sato recognized that face, as the face of defeat.

A/N – I really like this chapter. I _really _love this chapter. The kissing scene was really hard, I felt like such a punk as I wrote it.

How do you feel about it? 

Also;

XoairbenderoX – Stop being so lazy :D. More importantly, WHO WILL SHE CHOOSE? I have no clue. Do you?

waterrelic – Holy mother of pearl, is this a new face I see in my reviews? It's not a new face, it's a new username, but still. Yeah, thanks for reading.

Emma Fried – Thanks as usual!


	13. Snow

A/N – This chapter is pretty much dedicated to waterrelic, 'cause this is what she wanted.

-Snow-

"Oh shit."

Sato had peeled herself out of bed, where a (fully clothed—okay, _partially_ clothed) Aang had slept all night. She looked out of the window and said it again.

"Oh shit."

It was only November, and it wasn't even cold where they lived, but it was _freezing_ here, and then, it _snowed_. It snowed _shit _loads, all over the city. They were leaving the next day, and there was no way they could drive in that. Aapa was on his last legs anyway.

Sato heard a yawn from behind her. She kissed Aang on the forehead. "Hi, sorry, did I wake you?"

"It's fine," he muttered. "But why are you awake? It's early, come back to bed."

"I won't be able to fall back asleep," she said, standing.

"_Try_," he said, pulling her back into the bed with him.

"I'm going to go make breakfast," she said, climbing back out of bed. "Or, see if there's anything there to cook." she walked into the kitchen, thinking of anything she could make.

"Hey," Zuko said, standing in the kitchen, wearing only his boxers.

"Put some pants on," she said, pushing past him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked, grabbed her arm.

"Nothing, it's just all the snow," she lied, opening the cupboards.

"Yeah, there are tons out there," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Sleep well?" she asked politely, sighing from the lack of food.

"What do you think?" he said, winking slyly.

"Ew," she said, walking past him. "That's disgusting."

"We didn't do it, you idiot," he laughed, "And, even if we didn't, I wouldn't tell _you_."

"I'm touched," she growled.

"Sorry," he laughed, bringing his neck down close to her neck.

"_Stop_," she said fiercely, walking away from him.

"What?" he said, following her into the living room.

"Aang is _right_ down the hall. And what about Toph? She—"

"Sleeps like a rock," he filled in.

"_I don't care_," she growled.

"Alright, alright, calm down, Sato," he said, standing.

"Well, just don't do it," she said, standing too.

"I'll be a good boy," he said waggling his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes and walked back into her room, where Aang was changing.

"Hey," she said, closing the door behind her. "Did you see the snow?"

"Yeah, I don't know if Aapa can make it over The Serpents Pass, he was almost too big to go on it in _good_ weather. Do you think we could stay here until the snow clears up," Aang said, pulling a shirt over his head.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone would mind," she laughed, walking over to him.

Without saying anything, she sat on his lap, one leg on either side of him, and kissed him. Too Aangs surprise, this kiss was even more heated than the two last night. Sato immediately pushed him down onto her bed, and pulling the shirt he had just put on off. Her hands were rapidly touching every inch of his body. Aang was overwhelmed, and had no clue what to do, so he just lay there, letting Sato do all the work. She easily took her shirt off, and began to kiss his neck and nibble on his ear.

From outside the door, Katara walked past Sato's door, _accidentally_ putting her ear to the door, and hearing something she deemed inappropriate, so she just had to open up the door.

"Are you guys up—oh!" she said, peeking into the room.

"What?" Sato screamed angrily. "What the hell are you doing in here? Ever heard of _knocking_?" Sato crawled off of Aang, glaring daggers.

"I'm _sorry_; I just wanted to know if you two were up! I didn't think you could hear me if you were sleeping!"

"Whatever," Sato said, walking past Katara.

"You're not wearing a shirt," Katara said.

Sato flipped her off.

"Look, I'm sorry, I didn't think you guys were going to be doing _that_, so I didn't think it would be an issue!" Katara yelled after her.

"SHUT UP!" Toph yelled from her room.

"Heartfelt." Sato walked into the living room.

"What's wrong and why are you two screaming?" Zuko said from the living room. "And why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"It's not that big of a deal," Aang came out of the room behind her, holding his wrinkly shirt. He came up behind Sato a placed a kiss on her cheek. "It's not that big of a deal," he repeated.

"_Ew_," Zuko glared. "Were you two just—"

"Stuff it, Zuko," Sato glared, "not from you, not now."

Toph crawled from her room and down the hall, now slightly awake and fully irritated. When she spotted Zuko sitting on the couch opposite Sato and Aang, she trudged over Zuko, and sat almost on his lap.

"Why'd you get up? You were so warm," she whined, sleepily resting her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry," he said, placing a hand on her knee.

"Well, now that all the screaming is done," Aang said, "what are we going to do today?"

"I think," Sato began, making sure not to look at Katara, "the question is what are we going to eat? There's not much food in here, so we might have to actually see if anything is _open_, so we don't starve to death on our little _outing_."

"There's no food?" Katara said.

Sato completely ignored her, "Any ideas?"

"Just call 311, they should tell us if anywhere is open," Toph said sleepily.

"Oh, oh yeah," Sato said, walking into the kitchen to get the landline phone.

"I'm going back to sleep," Toph moaned, "It's only, like, 7:30." Toph turned to Zuko, "You coming?"

"No, I can't fall back asleep after I've woken up," he said.

"Meh," she whined, "I'll see you later." She stood, kissed him, and went on her merry way back to her bed.

"Morning," Aang mumbled to Zuko.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, good morning."

~Line Break~

"There's some cans of vegetables, so I'll just make some soup," a pouty face Sato said at around 2 o' clock.

"Can you even cook?" Katara sneered.

"Yeah, my mom's a chef, so I learned a bunch of stuff from her," she said, getting some cans from the cupboards. "Do you want to help?" she asked sincerely, looking at Katara.

"No," she said, "I told Toph I'd braid her hair."

"_Fun_," Sato said, "Whatever, I'll do it myself."

"Okay," she said, backing out of the kitchen.

Sato began to boil water, and mix the ingredients together and in no time, the food was done.

"Hey!" she called out loudly, "You can come and get your food now! If you expect me to bring it to you, then you're shit out of luck!"

One by one, (Sokka first) the trickled into the kitchen, getting bowls of soup and then walking into the dining room.

"One cannot live with my mother, and find nothing to make soup with."

Katara bit back a _flood_ of insults, but for everyone else's sake, she shut her mouth, and enjoyed the delicious soup, that she would never admit to anyone.

"Wow!" Sokka said, tipping the bowl back against his lips, "This is delicious!"

Sato kicked him under the table, "That's _not_ how you eat soup!"

"OW!" he yelled, coughing into his bowl, spitting chunks of carrot, celery, tomato and onion back into his bowl.

"Sorry, sorry," she said, "I'll get you another, okay? _Sorry_."

Sato grabbed a bowl from the cabinet, and filled it with Sokka's replacement soup. "Here you go."

"Yeah, thanks," Sokka, smiled, taking the bowl.

"Use your utensils this time," she smiled, taking her seat.

A/N – That's all folks. I'm too lazy to do the review responses, I'll do 'me later, but for now;

THANKS!

Review please.

Bye.


	14. Home

A/N – I'd like you all to know that anything you'd like to see happen in this story, just tell me and I'll try to make it happen. I don't really have anything set for this story really, and I don't write chapters in advance, so, just tell me what you want, and I'll work it in somehow.

-Home-

"If you don't stop tossing and turning," Sato growled, reaching her hand over to whack Aang in the leg, "I will kill you. Either fall asleep, or get out of my bed so _I_ can sleep."

"Sorry," Aang said sheepishly. He really was trying to sleep, but sleep just wouldn't come. He even tried counting sheep, but the person who declared that counting sheep makes you fall asleep was a dirty liar. Aang's imagination wasn't vivid enough to create a field, a fence, _and_ jumping sheep.

"Sorry," Sato said, her drowsy voice floating to his ears.

"It's okay," he said, smiling even though she couldn't see it in the darkness of the room.

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face into his chest. "Agni, I hope the snow is gone in the morning. As much fun as this has been, I've really got to get home. There's so much stuff to do. And I suppose I should make up with Miyu too."

"Yeah," Aang began, "You should—"

"But it's three in the morning, so shut up."

Aang just smiled again.

"So," Sokka said, happily walking to the couch where Aang and Zuko were sitting. "What are going to do today?"

"Actually, I think the snow's cleared enough. I think we could probably get home now, no problem," Aang said happily. He rubbed his hand over his bald head.

"Thanks Agni, this house really isn't big enough for all of us. Being in a confined space with Toph, Katara _and_ Sato is too much."

Sokka laughed, and Aang smiled.

"It has been a little tiring, with all of them," Aang sighed.

"Do my ears deceive me?" Sato giggled, walking into the living room, "Or is my boyfriend bad mouthing me to his friends?"

"Huh? Of course not—"

Sato leaned over the chair arm and affectionately bit him on the cheek.

"Aang claims he can get us over the Serpents Pass in one piece! Do you think we should head back home today?" Sokka asked, feeling a little more than awkward watching Aang and Sato being all lovey dovey,

"Yes, of course, we have to get out of here as soon as possible, because I'd like some real food. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starving."

"Ugh, I know," Sokka groaned. "Let's go soon, we can stop somewhere for breakfast."

"Sounds like a plan, Ponytail-Man," Sato said. "Let's get ready to go. Which one of you brave men plan on waking Toph."

"Oh Agni," they all groaned.

In about a half hour, they were all packed (they only had two days worth of clothing) and ready to go. After their things were piled into the back of the car, they were getting situated in Aang's van.

Toph clambered over to the seat next to Aang. "Hey Aang, long time no talk."

Aang smiled, "Well, there's always History class."

"I'm tired," Sato said, "I couldn't sleep at all last night because Aang kept on tossing and turning."

"Hey, I apologized," Aang called from the front seat.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Sato said, "But it still happened." She leaned her head against the window and sighed. "Hurry home, Baldie."

Sato was the last person Aang dropped off because they lived so near each other. When he got to her house, she was still sleeping, so he unbuckled his seat belt, got out of the car and walked to the door closest to her. Since she was leaving on it so much, he couldn't open it, so he knocked on the glass.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open, "Am I home?"

He nodded, opening the door and taking her hand. "That was kind of fun, right?"

Sato sleepily shrugged, "I guess. But we're never doing that again. Next time we go somewhere, it has to be romantic, and we have to actually leave the place we're staying. There's only one acceptable reason for why we wouldn't leave," she giggled, smiling naughtily.

"Why's that?" Aang asked, clueless.

Sato only laughed louder and pressed her lips against his, "Get it now?"

He blushed, "I think."

She smiled again, "Alright lover boy I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye Sato," he said, handing Sato her bag and walking to the front of his car. "See you tomorrow." After he watched her walk, he called to her, "I'm going to leave the car over here, should I pick you up?"

She smiled, "Yeah, that would be nice."

~Line Break~

"Hey dad!" Aang called when he got back. He dropped his duffel bag on the couch and poked his head into the kitchen. "Hey dad."

"Oh, sorry I didn't hear you, hello Aang. How are you doing?" his dad says turning around.

"Good."

"There was a lot of snow down there, wasn't there?" he said conversationally.

"Yeah, we got stuck there. I'm going to go unpack my stuff," he said with a smile.

"Anything in particular you'd like for dinner?"

"No, anything's fine," Aang said, walking up to his room.

After unpacking his things (throwing everything into the laundry) he finally realized he was _tired_. Even though he didn't really want them to, his eyes shut and he drifted off.

A/N - OMFG, writing in Aang' POV is really hard, and I swear to god that was not fun, only because I thought that my writing style was boring as shit. Sorry folks, but still, I'm going to write some more below this, and hopefully it's not too boring. Okee dokee, onwards and upwards.

_Get up_, 15 whispered to herself. It was time to go to school, and it was time for her to get out of bed. Her warm, comfortable bed, with sheets that smelled like laundry, and pillows that engulfed her head in a halo of happiness.

Shit, she'd never be able to get up.

Her alarm went off even louder, so she screamed and turned it off, finally awake, she rolled out of bed and into the shower. After that, as she contemplated eating cereal, or just going, she remembered Aang was going to drive her to school, so she went back upstairs and put on a lower cut purple velvet top, and a short skirt, fishnets, and thick soled platform shoes.

_Aw fuck_, she groaned, _I need to make up with Miyu so we can get this fucking brown hair off my head._

Just as she walked downstairs, the bell rang and she opened the door to a smiley bald boy.

"Hello," she said, subtly batting her eyes.

"Hey," he looked at her bag, "Ready to go?"

"Yup!" she said, staring at him. "Okay, let's go."

He turned to walk to the car, but she exhaled deeply and grabbed his arm, pulling him into a kiss. "You little fuck," she said, mouths still pressed together.

Even though _he_ doesn't curse, he still smiled against her lips.

A/N – Okay, hello good sirs and madams. Here we go;

Emma: Hullo, thanks for the review, I don't really understands what you meant by the second part of your comment;

2) Either Zuko, Aang, and Toph or Zuko, Aang, and Katara or Zuko, Aang, and Sokka

Can you explain please?

Waterrelic: Yuppper doodle dandy, I bet you can find a slut with a moral _somewhere_. I'll look out and keep you posted.

Emma: Yeah, I see what you mean about how I made her too much like Toph, good call. It's kind of hard to switch back and forth between her multiple personalities. I'll try harder though to give her her own identity.


	15. Miyu

A/N - Alright, here it is… drum roll please—AN ACTUAL PLOTLINE! More or less. So I've been told, real stories have them! (Also, did you know that drum roll wasn't a compound word? I thought it was…) (Also, also, there's a Skins series 5 spoiler at the end {random, I know} but if I were you, and I watched it, and haven't seen Gracie's episode, I'd steer fucking clear, 'cause I'd be pissed if someone spoiled that shit for me.)

-Miyu-

"Drove to school with your boyfriend?" Miyu asked, smiling sweetly.

Sato couldn't place what was strange about Miyu, but something was wrong. "Uhm, yeah. Where's Arai?" I said, hoping I didn't look too crazy.

Miyu shrugged, "I don't know. How's Aangie?"

"Aang's doing great, thanks for the concern," Sato smiled.

"So," Miyu said following Sato as she tried to escape.

"So what?" she said.

"Does Aang know all about you? Have you two had some brilliant heart to heart about your entire life story?"

Sato shot her a glare, "No one knows another persons life story, Miyu. And, if you're referring to my absentee parents, then yeah, he does."

"And what about your real name?" Miyu sung happily.

"We've exchanged birth names a long time ago."

"What about Zuko?"

"He knows about that too." Sato smiled triumphantly. She didn't have anymore secrets that Miyu knew. Miyu had no more ammunition.

"No, silly," Miyu giggled uncharacteristically. "About you and Zuko _now_!"

Sato's head snapped in Miyu's direction. "What are you talking about Miyu?"

"I'm _talking_ about you and Zuko, seeing each other behind Aang's back. And behind Zuko's girlfriends back, who, let's be honest, could your skinny ass any day of the week."

Sato took a deep breath, "I have no clue what you're talking about. Maybe you got someone who looks like me mixed with this cheating girl."

"How could I confuse my best friend with some one else? No one else has pink hair anyway!"

Sato stopped walking, "You can't tell people about what happened, okay?"

"Au contraire, my good friend, what's exactly what I'll be doing," Miyu smiled, whipping her black hair out of her face. "Maybe next time you cheat on your boyfriend, you shouldn't do it in front of a school, _or_ in a class room." Miyu waved as she walked down the hall.

"_Miyu_!" Sato yelled after her, "_Miyu come back_!"

Miyu just gave Sato the finger and walked down the hall.

_Aw, fuck_.

~Line Break~

Sato shakily slipped in next to Aang at lunch at the gAang's usual table. "Hey," she said a slight quiver in her voice.

"Hi Sato!" he smiled.

Immediately, she took his hand, interlacing the fingers and exhaled deeply. Miyu must not have told him, so things could stay normal. But, even thought Sato didn't want to believe it, she knew. She knew Miyu didn't lie, she said whatever she wanted when she wanted, and if she said it _must_ have been true.

"You okay?" Aang said, squeezing her hand slightly, and brining her attention back to the real world.

She nodded a little _too_ quickly. "Yeah, I'm good."

"Sure?" he asked again, this time in a whisper, so the rest of the table redirected their attention back to the story Sokka was telling.

Instead of responding, she took this moment of closeness to press her lips against his. Sato decided that since Aang would be dumping her soon for kissing Zuko _multiple_ times, she would wedge in enough Aang as she could possibly fit into one day.

He pulled back, blushing red down to his toes, "What was that for?"

She just smiled and pulled them back together.

After what seemed like an eternity and a second, all at the same time, Sokka looked at them and called, "Ew, guys!"

"What are you a fourth grader?" she spat in his direction.

He laughed, "I've been asked that question more times than you would think."

She blinked at him for a few seconds, and let go of Aang.

Aang, who had loosened up a little bit, but was still blushing like a mad man, looked over at his over-sexed girlfriend. "Where's your lunch?"

She shrugged, "I didn't want to bring any at all, actually, so I didn't."

"You can have some of mine," he said, sympathetically.

"No, whatever," she stood up and walked out of the cafeteria. She ran to the bathroom, and just barely made it to the toilet before what little food had been put in her stomach the day before, came rumbling up. She was getting _sick_ from the anticipation. _Physically sick_, from not knowing whether or not her boyfriend was going to break up with her. She washed her mouth out with tap water and spat it out into the bathroom sink. She looked in the mirror and couldn't tell if her face was too pale, or flushed a little red.

~Line Break~

"Hey, Sato do you want me to drive you home?" Aang called to her at the end of the day. "Do you want to hang out or something?"

"You can take me home," she said, her voice shakier than at lunch, "But I'm feeling sick, so we can't go anywhere."

She had gagged four more times—she had no more food to puke up—that day, and he throat was raw and her eyes were red.

"Yeah, you do look sick," he said, concern ringing from his voice to her ears. "I'll take you home and take care of you a little bit, okay?"

She nodded slowly, and he began helping her walk to, and get into Aapa.

"Goodness, you look _really_ bad," he said, pulling out of the parking lot.

"I'm just feeling kind of drained," she said it wasn't exactly a lie, just not the whole truth. "And my stomach's been in knots, like the Boy Scouts were playing with it."

He laughed slightly. About 10 minutes later Aang pulled up in front of her house. "Come on, Sato, you can walk. Where are your keys?" he asked, testing to see if the door was open, even after he realized it as locked.

Sato produced a pair of keys from her jacket and opened the door.

Once they got upstairs, Aang helped her take her shoes off and told her to get changed into something more comfortable. She took off her tights and skirt and replaced them with a pair of her mother's Victoria's Secret _Pink_ sweat pants, and after she took off her sweater, she put on the matching pullover.

"What happened?" he asked, coming back in with a glass of water. "Why're you so sickly?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. I was feeling pretty good until lunch—"

"Oh Agni, are you allergic to something that I ate?" he said, eyebrows furrowing.

"What? That doesn't even make any sense—why would that matter?" she rolled her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows.

"'Cause we kissed? Are you allergic to anything?"

"No, I'm not; it's all Miyu's fault anyway. Her and her evil powers of…of…evilness."

"What'd Miyu do," he asked, sitting on her bed.

"_Nothing_," she frowned, burying her head under her blanket.

He looked down at her and frowned, "What happened with Miyu?"

"Nothing," she said. "You can go home now if you'd like."

"Sato—"

"Do you think I should dye my hair back? I really liked the pink. Did you?"

"Don't change the subject," Aang said, trying to pull the covers from under her head.

"_Go home_," she said, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay."

He leaned down and placed a kiss where he thought her head was. "Okay, bye Sato."

"Bye Aangie."

~Line Break~

"Hey," Sato said to Zuko.

He looked over to her, "What?"

"Hey, it's a form of greeting actually—"

He cut her off with a menacing glare, "I know."

"What's up you ass," she growled, tying her brown hair up in a ponytail.

They were outside in front of the school, waiting for everyone else to leave their last class.

"Shockingly enough, there's nothing up my ass."

"Au contraire, there is, my friend, and it's fucking twisted."

He turned to glare at her again, "What do you want 15?"

"I don't _want_ anything," she growled. "Never mind."

"Good—"

"_Actually_, I need to talk to you about Miyu. Fuck, she's _crazy_. There's something wrong with her head. She told me that she saw us…"

"Saw us? Doing what?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What do you think you little _fucker_? How old are you? She saw us making out on multiple occasions! I imagine that you like your penis, so maybe we should do something about this before Toph burns it off!"

He looked at her, "You think Toph would burn my penis off? She's blind, how could she possibly manage that?"

Sato glared at him, "She's a fucking genius. She'd find a way." She rolled her eyes, "Whatever Zuko, you fix it? Okay?"

"And how to you imagine I do this?"

Before Sato could say anything more, Katara walked up behind them, "Hey guys!"

Sato immediately stopped talking and walked a few stairs down.

"Hm, she doesn't really like me, does she?" Katara asked Zuko.

"How would I know?"

A/N - Yeah, I know, shitty ending. Also, I doubt you care, but as I'm typing this, I'm watching Skins, and (sorry if I'm spoiling this for you) but RICH JUST FUCKING PROPOSED TO GRACIE! My head is exploding right now, so I'll respond to your comments later.


	16. Zoo

A/N- Hullo peeps. Happy today.

-Zoo & Stuff-

"You haven't done anything yet? You _said_ you would do something about it," Sato hissed at Zuko through her phone's receiver.

"I said nothing of the sort," Zuko said. He was sitting in his room, not really doing anything, but that didn't mean he wanted to be talking with Sato—about Miyu at least. "But, Sweet cheeks, this is a great way to start a conversation. People usually don't like being greeted, so this is perfect."

"You're really not as funny as you think, Zuko. And don't call me Sweet cheeks."

"Really Sato, I don't know what you want me to do about Miyu. She's your friend isn't she? What does she want from you anyway?"

"She doesn't want anything… I don't think. She's just crazy, is all."

Zuko sat up straighter and rolled his eyes. "Oh, look, Azula and my dad just walked in!" Zuko said, looking at the door that was still closed shut. "I've got to go."

"Liar!" she snapped. "No one's in your room, now—"

Zuko hung up his phone before Sato could yell at him anymore.

~Line Break~

"Hey, Sato, over here—" Aang called, waving her over to their area in the car park.

"Like it?" she asked, fluffing her hair. It was pink again, and little shorter than usual. "I fucking hate having my hair brown."

Katara shot her a glare but Aang said, "Yeah, I do like it."

Sato looked at Aapa (Aang's van, if you don't remember). "Where are we going?"

Aang shrugged, "We don't really know yet. We couldn't settle on a place."

"Do you guys always hang out on the weekends?" she asked, pulling Aang into a hug and pressing her face into the crook of his neck.

He laughed, "Yeah, I suppose." He looked at her and whispered, "I'm glad you're feeling better."

She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine now, it must have just been something I ate." She frowned a little, but not because of the pitying, sympathetic gaze Aang was giving her—it was because she found it way too easy to lie to Aang.

She had never been good at relationships. Not just romantic ones, just all sorts. She'd had friends, but they never lasted long because she didn't know to handle them. Then again, she wasn't really good at picking friends. She wasn't a good judge of character, so she always picked people who would easily change her, but weren't anything like her. Take Miyu for example; they were nothing alike. Before Sato met Miyu, she was only in middle school, and didn't live in the Earth Kingdom. She wore average clothes, not black ripped clothes. And her hair was its natural black hair color that she really had loved. Her hair was very silky and pretty before Miyu had her way with it. After all of the dyes and products, her hair had become somewhat brittle, but not that bad. She had grown to love the crazy color, and couldn't part from her light pink hair. It was a pale 'Tea Rose' and she never wanted a different hair color, but she couldn't imagine her 13 year old self saying "Let's get pink hair!" That was her manipulated 14 year old 'Miyu'-inspired self.

"Well, then, my motley crew," Sokka began, "we're we headed?"

Toph laughed, "Let's go to the zoo!"

Sokka looked at her, "The zoo?"

"Really?" Zuko asked.

"Why the zoo? They're gross," Sato said.

"I like the zoo, love it actually," Katara said. "We have to go look at the penguins!"

"Okay, the zoo it is," Aang said.

"Everyone board the Bison!" Sokka said with his usual enthusiasm.

"Bison?" Sato asked Aang.

"Don't ask," he replied.

"SHOTGUN!" she roared immediately before Sokka.

They sounded sort of like a round;

"SHOTGUN!"

"SHOTGUN!"

"I called it first!" she laughed, jumping into the seat.

"You can have it now," Sokka said, climbing into the seat behind her, "But the ride back is mine!"

She laughed good naturedly. "Okay, Sokka, you can have your seat on the way back."

"You're sweet Sato," he said, leaning around the back of her seat to smile at her.

She laughed and pecked him on the forehead, "You're sweet too."

"Now that this love-fest is over, can we drive?" Zuko asked, wrapping his arm around Toph's shoulder. She leaned into his chest.

"Yeah," Aang said, starting the engine.

~Line Break~

"Urgh, why are we here?" Sato whined as they passed by another animal habitat filled with penguins.

"Because Toph likes animals," Zuko said, "Do you not like animals?"

"Oh shut up," she said, rolling her eyes, "There's nothing wrong with animals."

"You're just a frigid animal hater," Zuko said, slinging his arm around her shoulder. "Animal hater, animal hater!" he chanted. The other patrons in the zoo looked over at the two of them in confusion.

Sato growled and punched Zuko in the stomach.

"Ow, Agni, that was just uncalled for."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Where is this animal loving girlfriend of yours? Where's everyone?"

"I don't know," Zuko shrugged, looking around.

"Oh you're helpful."

"You're so funny; you should have your own sitcom."

"You're annoying me," she said, sitting on a nearby bench.

Zuko sat next to her (okay, more like on top of her) and sighed loudly.

"Get off me," she laughed.

"Yeah no thanks," he said, quickly pressing their lips together.

She yanked away from him, "Agni, Zuko! We're outside! Some one could see us!"

"We don't even know where are friends are, you said it yourself. Let's just find an empty habitat or something and—"

"Oh shut it you perv. _An empty habitat!_? What are we, animals?"

He grinned naughtily at her.

"You're so gross Zuko."

"Please?" he asked.

"No, shut up."

"Pretty please with anything you like on top?"

"Cherries would have been fine."

"Okay, pretty please with cherries on top?"

"Are you seriously begging me to go off somewhere with you and cheat on your girlfriend, that' disgusting. You sound like a sex-deprived middle aged man."

He laughed and kissed her on the cheek (to which she responded "Waugh!") and said, "Come on, let's go find my friends."

"_Our_ friends, you anus!"

~Line Break~

"Hola!" Sato called to Aang the next morning at school. She jumped into his arms.

"Hey," he laughed, "Excited to see me?"

She kissed him, "I'm always excited to see you, Kitten."

"Kitten?" he asked, "Where'd that come from?"

She shrugged and kissed him again, "I don't know, the dark recesses of my mind."

She took his hand and began to pull him down to class.

"What's new Kitten?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Nothing really."

She lovingly rolled her eyes and pushed him up against a locker. There weren't many people in the hall, so Aang didn't complain.

"Oh, _really_ Kitten? I can give you something about to talk about?"

"Sato!" an all too familiar voice came from behind them. She jumped away from him as if Miyu had scolded her. "Long time no talk."

"Yeah, whatever. Hi Arai."

He smiled at her as if he knew something. It was the kind of look you'd give someone after having sex for the first time, but only if it wasn't awkward—it's the, "I know what you look like under your clothes" look. Of course, he didn't know what she looked like under her clothes, in case you were wondering.

"What do you want Miyu?" Sato asked.

"To talk to Aang," she said, smiling widely.

"Absolutely not," Sato said. "Now if you'll excuse us."

"I can talk for myself, thanks," Aang said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Come, follow me, it's something about your cute little girlfriend!"

"Yeah, sure," he said, following her down the wall. "I'll see you at lunch Sato."

"Y-Yeah, Kitten."

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck_.

If Sato did drugs, now would be the time she would be taking them. Then again, she'd probably get the drugs from Miyu, so she'd be doing nothing of the sort. She went to her locker and threw her stuff into it, and stomped outside the building.

"Oh just my fucking luck," she groaned, Zuko was sitting on the stairs, headphones plugged in his ears, just sitting there.

"Fuck," she muttered, the tears from her eyes began to make her black mascara and pink liner run. She jogged downstairs to where he was sitting. "Do you smoke?"

He pulled his headphone out his ears. "What?"

"Do you smoke?" she asked again.

"No," he said, sticking the headphone back into his ear.

She pulled it out again and glared at him, "Look, I'm in no mood for you, alright, you don't smoke _anything_? At all?"

"_You_ don't smoke, love—"

"That isn't the question; you don't smoke anything at all?"

"No, I don't."

"Don't or haven't? 'Cause if you know someone other than Miyu where I can get something—"

"What the fuck is going on with you?" he asked angrily. He pinched her cheeks and looked into her eyes, "Are you high now? You did not come to school strung out, did you? Sato you'd better not have come to school if you've been doing any sort of shit—"

"I'm not high Zuko, but I feel like I'm about to have another anxiety attack, or my head's gonna explode, or both. Now, do you know where I can buy something from someone?"

"Do you think drugs are gonna make your anxiety go away? Are you mentally retarded?"

"No, I'm not, am I going to buy something from someone you know, or am I going to go find one of those creepy kids who hang out _behind_ the school."

"Sato, do you understand how crazy you sound right now? I just want to know if we're both on the same page."

She pinched her eyes shut and cried some more. "Can we go somewhere? And do something?"

"Yeah, but no one's doing anything that resembles drugs."

"Not even those really good Vitamin C vitamins that are delicious, and taste like fake oranges?"

"Nope," he chuckled, planting his lips firmly on hers, "Not at all."

A/N – Should I change the rating to M? I feel like I should, even though there definitely won't be any lemons or anything. But still, I curse a lot and now they're talking 'bout drugs and shit.

Also, I FUCKING LOVE THIS CHAPTER.


	17. Fuck

A/N - It's been a fucking long time since I updated, hasn't it?

So, 'blargh' commented this:

really cool story. you don't know what the pairing are going to end up as? i don't either. I feel like Zuko should get beaten up by Toph, but that's cuz I love Toko and hate that Zuko's cheating on her. Awesome story though!

And it got me thinking, oh yeah, I forgot that Zuko was being an utter douche (as well as Sato, but let's just focus on Zuko right now). So, Zuko is a little shit, so I'm happy to write this chapter, where all hell breaks loose (more or less).

-Fuck-

Sato lay on Zuko's bed, trying to forget about the world. She flopped around and tried to get comfortable, but she couldn't. Zuko's bed felt like a pile of rocks, but when she stood, the floor felt like lava on her feet. She decided the bed was the lesser of two evils.

"Are you done fidgeting?" Zuko asked, watching her from his seat at the desk.

"Oh shut up Zuko," she said, sitting up.

"Now, moving on, are you going to tell me what's wrong with you?" he stood up and took off his shirt, walking towards his closet.

"What are you doing?" she asked, flopping back onto the bed.

"Changing, what does it look like I'm doing?" he asked. "I asked you a question, don't deflect my question with another question of yours."

She sighed. "I don't know, okay? Miyu came up to Aang and I in the hallway and she asked to talk to him, and then she left with him, and then I felt like dying."

"It's weird how you can be so possessive over Aang, and then cheat on him simultaneously."

She glared at him. After yanking the plug for his alarm clock off the wall, she hurtled it at him.

"Ow, what the fuck?" he yelled angrily.

"May I remind you, that you are the beginning of all this cheating, and the root of all evil?"

Zuko picked up his alarm clock. It took all of his might not to throw it back at her.

"It takes two to tango, dear girl."

"Yeah, but it takes one to ask the other to tango, who, by the way, had not intention of dancing, or being near the dance floor to begin with, and then distract their sense of right and wrong with their hotness and warm lips."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment and nothing else," Zuko said, walking to his bed. He sat cross legged next to her, and took her hand.

"You know, you're never going to be okay, Sato Kowai, until all of this is over. I think you should just tell Aang about everything that Miyu would tell him before she does."

"But she already did!"

"She _may_ have already told him, but she may not. That's not how blackmail works, she clearly wants something from you."

"I think Miyu just gets a kick out of ruining things for people."

Zuko rolled his eyes, "That's absurd, everyone wants _something_."

"You don't know her like I do!"

Zuko's phone rang loudly from his closet. He accidentally left his phone in the pocket of the pants he had just taken off.

"One second."

He walked across the room and answered his phone.

"Hey Toph. Yeah babe, I had to leave because-. No, I'm not alone. Yeah, Sato's here but it's not-. Toph? Toph! Listen to me you're- Are you still at school? Don't leave. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"What'd she say?" Sato asked, sitting up in the bed.

"She's-shit. I have to meet Toph in 10 minutes and explain before she kills me. I'll see you later. And you should go home now. Or see Aang or something."

"Why should I go see Aang?" Sato asked, but Zuko was already out of the door.

Sato huffed, miffed that Zuko just left, but she grabbed her coat and shoes and left his room.

~Line Break~

Sato got to her house rather quickly, the bus she sometimes took from Zuko's house was running extra fast.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked it, there were missed calls from her parents that she didn't remember getting. As she was checking things, her phone began to buzz in her hand.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, it's Aang can you meet me somewhere so we can talk?"

"What about? I just got off a bus, and I want to go home and change."

"We don't have to meet right now. What about in, like, an hour?"

"Sure!" Sato said happily. She began walking to her house.

"Where do you want to meet?"

"I don't know. Are you at home?"

"No, I'm at school."

"Well, go home. We can "talk" or whatever at my house."

"Okay, I'll see you later."

"Bye!"

A/N-

A rather shit chapter. I'll update soonish with somethingless shit. 


End file.
